Discovering The Past
by TheHannahMoore
Summary: After the well sent her back home to present Japan, Kagome Higurashi met a new friend - Hannah Moore, secretly a witch and a great historian. Desperate to get back to InuYasha and her friends, Kagome asks Hannah for help. Once there, why is a certain demon Lord interested in the newcomer? Why is he so... NICE? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The cold, harsh wind blew mercilessly through the dark, December night. The moon hung high in the sky – the lunar eclipse of the century had begun. Huge waves clashed against the large, rocky boulders and one tiny crab fought to hold onto the strong seaweeds as the waves threatened to pull it back into the dark depths. The sky was partly covered in dark clouds and the snow-covered ground reached two pairs black booted feet, both dressed in pure, white silk – their long sleeves flapping around their forms.

A grand figure stood and watched the moon with golden eyes, his blood from a large gash dripped rapidly from his deadly claws onto the clear, white snow that sparkled underneath moon's light as it peeked out from behind the clouds. His long, white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, supported by two, red chopsticks. He knew he was going to die this night, but he held onto hope. His time was near – and yet, he was prepared to meet his destiny. His armored body was close to total shutdown from a previous battle against an evil dragon – a great enemy, but he had one last battle to preform – alone.

His broad shoulders were covered in spiked armor made from the strongest of demon bones and on his back – a white pelt, signalizing other demons of his true station as the present Lord of the Western Lands. On his strong hips, he carried two swords he had forged by the great sword smith of the name known as Totosai, and old demon who had forged magical swords from the Western Lord's own two fangs. Tetsusaiga, a sword that could destroy one hundred demons in one slash, and Tenseiga, a sword that could revive one hundred lives in one swing. And on his strong, muscled back he carried the deadly sword of the name So'unga, a sword so dangerous it would great destruction over the lands of Japan if in wrong hands.

"Father," the second figure's deep voice reached his pointed, elfin ears. He ignored his son and kept staring at the moon for it may be last he would ever gaze at. His pale skin glowed in its light, highlighting the pair of dark, purple stripes that run across his high cheeks. "Do you insist on going?"

The Western Lord cracked an ironic smile; his deadly fangs peaked through his pale lips. "Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?"

The younger demon behind him remained silent. His long, loose hair reached his back, and his parted bangs blew furiously in the cold wind. The two demons were not bothered by the cold bite of the wind, both holding their grounds – neither moving.

The suspense between the grew.

The crescent moon on top of the younger demon's head signalized his heritage as the future demon Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful of all demons. And yet, he was not yet of age to rule. The crescent moon had been given from his mother, as the Western Lord had mated to rule.

The son let a clawed hand run through his white hair, narrowing his golden eyes at his father's appearance. Both knew he would run into his death. "I will not stop you," he declared. "However, I must insist that you entrust the swords, So'unga and Tetsusaiga, to this Sesshoumaru."

The older demon's voice grew wary – his son was not yet ready to master such powerful swords. "And if I say that I will not give them to you… Would you kill me – your own father?"

Again the younger demon remained silent and the older demon chuckled darkly, "Do you truly desire power that much?" Snow began to fall from the sky and onto the ground peacefully – mingling with the already fallen snow upon the ground – oblivious to the forming battle between the two demonic beings. "Why do you seek power?" he finally asked.

"I must walk the path of Supreme Conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path." The monotone voice of the younger demon reached the Lord's ears and he lowered his battered face to look onto the ground.

"Supreme Conquest…" He mimicked his son's words and a flash of a young, human woman's smile flashed through his mind. "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?"

The younger demon narrowed his eyes; the wind blew blowing harshly through his white bangs. "Something to protect…?"

He recalled a woman's sweet smile, white pearly teeth shining at him through perfectly shaped, pink lips – her bell-like laughter rang in the back of his mind. He scoffed, willing the image out of his mind and kept his narrowed eyes at his superior father. A large wave crashed with the boulders underneath them. "I have no need for such an endeavor." He said as he lifted his deadly, clawed hand elegantly to his side, the sleeves of his white kimono rippled in the wind.

The older demon narrowed his eyes and snarled as he began to transform into his true form. Underneath the handsome demon Lord, lay a powerful beast, such as all demons truly were nothing but horrible beasts.

His son backed away as he looked onto his father's snarling beast – a great dog took his place, filling the atmosphere with demonic energy. The size of the demon was huge, and it covered the moon – casting a shadow over Sesshoumaru's now much smaller form. The younger demon had seen his sire's beast on more than one occasion; however, this time he could not feel the proper respect a son should feel for his father – the foolish father that he was.

His sire leaped up and into the air – disappearing into the thick forest.

"Something to protect," the younger demon muttered underneath his breath, the image of a beautiful, sun kissed face flashed through his inner eye before he willed it away once more. "Ridiculous," he said and turned on his heel to walk back to his castle.

On the other side of the hill a grand castle lay at the base of a mountain, its gates heavily protected by guards and priests – waiting. For tonight their beloved princess would give birth to a beast, a demon, and they would protect her from the beast's father from killing her offspring – a half-demon. Half human, half demon and they had sworn to kill it off no matter their master's words. No such abomination had the right to live.

Torches burnt fiercely among the crowd that had gathered, armored samurai stood their ground – waiting. Priests of high rank stood positioned with their sutras and prayer beads, ready to rid the lands of this powerful demon. The anticipation for the battle that would soon take place lay like a thick fog, their hearts beating in their chests.

The great castle's gardens were untouched; no servants could be spotted in the hallways. All had been assigned to protect the princess. A lone pair of footsteps could be heard as the black, leather boots touched the wooden flooring. A red, armored samurai walked calmly towards the princess' chambers in need of a conversation with her. He had a duty to preform – a duty given to him by human kind. Under his muscled arm he carried his helmet and in the other he held a large spear. Yes, he would fulfill his duty by killing the princess before she gave birth.

A woman dressed in a brown kimono stepped towards him as he neared the princess' chambers and bowed low, a woman who knew of his destination. "Please wait, my Lord Takemaru! The princess is currently in labor! You must not disturb her!"

The man stepped beside the woman, "The princess is carrying the child of a demon. I have no need for hesitation," he declared carelessly and continued to step away from the woman.

The woman became furious with the red-cladded samurai and raised her voice, "You are not allowed to enter this place!"

The man turned around, glaring daggers at the woman. How dared she stand in his way? The woman hesitated and began to slowly back away from the terrifying man, "Lord Takemaru?" He raised his spear and plunged the weapon into the woman's stomach, not caring to even lift the sword that rested on his hip. He cared not to watch the woman die and he continued to walk calmly to his destination.

Inside the princess' chambers the servants had pulled the pink curtains around the princess' bed shut, and left the room as a strict order from their princess. She wished not that anyone would be hurt from her demon Lord's wrath, as he would slay anyone that dared step into his path.

Her long, black hair was sprawled around her head like a halo and she closed her eyes shut – pain, the baby was coming. It was time to give birth to the child she had carried for six months. Her Lord had told her of the cycles when one would give birth to a demonic child, the wait would be shorter than that of a human's. She felt another pull and she opened her beautiful, brown eyes. "Dearest…"

Across the landscape a huge dog ran by in a hurried pace, scaring off any animals or demons, none dared to step into the powerful dog's path. A tiny flea's hands held onto his Lord's strong, white mane as he ran – the panicked face of the tiny demon strongly visible.

"My Lord, 'tis no use, 'tis too soon, please reconsider!" The dog demon ignored is servant and kept on running. "My Lord, the wounds from the battle with the dragon Ryuukotsei have not healed yet!"

The red eyes of the demon was fixed in front of him as he continued running, "I cannot let her die like that. Besides, I do not have much time left as it is. This is the way it was meant to be. This is what the human child predicted."

"But, My Lord…"

The demonic dog sped up, yet again ignoring the pleas of his servant.

Back on the castle ground the red-armored samurai walked calmly towards the princess' chambers. His emotions were raging inside him, and yet he appeared as calm as possible. He stopped outside the doors that lead to her chambers. He inhaled sharply before he lifted his head towards the moon. "A lunar eclipse, huh? A fitting night to kill the demon," he mused.

He grinned and stepped inside the chambers that belonged to the princess. He opened the curtains slightly to view the woman in labor; she did not notice him at first. His shadow fell over her petite frame and he admired her beauty. He knelt down close to her bedding, putting his weapon down on the flooring and her brown eyes fluttered open. "Who is there?" Her weak voice reached his ears.

"Takemaru of Setsuna," he replied.

"Takemaru?" she questioned, her voice was nothing but a low whisper, and let the name roll over her tongue. "Thank goodness," she said, panting, and a small smile plastered itself on her red lips. "Please take everyone and leave this place immediately," she pleaded. "He will not forgive anyone who is here."

The samurai remained silent for a moment before her spoke, "Lady Izayoi, I have always been fond of you." The small fire that ran on oil by the woman's bedding bathed his frame and he closed his eyes. "Even if your heart has been stolen by a demon," he said with a strained voice.

He lifted his sharp spear from its position on the ground and plunged it into his beloved princess with harsh force. The woman did not scream. He glared at the bed as he saw her blood trailing onto the floor and was absorbed into the silken sheets. The lights died out as he opened the door, the cold wind forcing itself inside the former warm room.

The man left the room with the injured woman, his spear still embedded inside the woman, not caring whether she was dead or alive. He sat the helmet on top of his head – he had a battle to fight and a demon to kill. "My feelings for you will never change," he said hushed into the cold winter night.

The princess raised her shaking hand up towards the soon invisible moon from the opening in the pink curtains. She prayed her demon Lord would come for her soon, but she knew he would be too late. She would die before her dear child could draw its first sight of life. A lone tear slid down the pale that was her skin. In the distance she could hear a loud roar. _Please, My Lord…_

Upon the hill stood the overly large demon Lord, blotting his fangs as he howled into the night. His red eyes glared down at the castle and its petty army. Nothing would defeat him until he had his human woman and his newborn pup in his arms. _Izayoi, I am coming for you now._

The samurai named Takemaru of Setsuna, walked towards the entry hall as the cries of a child reached his ears – the half-demon was born. He scoffed; the abomination would not live for long without its mother to nurse it. He turned back around and walked out the entrance to await the demon Lord alongside his men. But before he had the chance to step out of the shadow a large 'boom' was heard. His dark, brown eyes narrowed into tiny slits – the demon was here.

At the front gates the demon stood surrounded by warriors and samurais, ready to protect their princess who, unbeknownst to them, had been murdered by their trusted leader. They watched the demon Lord dressed in white and polished armor raise his large, mighty sword and they cowered in fear. They had heard of the legendary sword by the name, Tetsusaiga. They were doomed – and they knew. But a warrior never abandoned battle; their honor would simply not allow it.

The demon shouted his battle cry and a flash of white power came towards them – the Wind Scar had been fired. One hundred human in one swing was eliminated by the demon, their bodies torn – dead. The demon smirked as he leaped forward. Arrows met his armor and flesh, and yet, he kept running. He would not abandon his woman and pup. He fired another Wind Scar and the priests tried to flee from the battle scene. All were killed. Their blood was scattered across the snow-covered ground, but their bodies were no longer visible. Pieces of flesh lay on the ground and the demon Lord could not help but grin. He was ruthless.

He ran with incredible, inhuman speed into what only moments had been the main gate. His keen, golden eyes searched the grounds for the woman in his search, "Izayoi!"

Takemaru decided to make his presence know and he stepped through the shadows and into the demon's sight. The overwhelming smell of blood filled his nose, his eyes never wavered from the armored Lord in front of him. "You are finally here, demon. However, you seem to be a little too late."

The dog demon grit his teeth and gold met brown – "What?"

"Lady Izayoi has been sent to a place where not even you can reach her. I sent her there myself."

Gritting his sharp fangs the demon clenched his sword with both hands and sprang forward, "Damn you!"

Takemaru leaped forward with a raised blade to meet the demon. A slash was heard, hot blood was once again spilled on the ground and a lump thud has heard. Takemaru's vision blurred as the immense pain in his arm spread throughout his body and he reached for his wound. The demon Lord had mercilessly cut off his arm – the arm that held his sword. He crunched on the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder, and called out his orders, "Burn everything down, both the demon and the fortress!"

Flying, burning arrows were met with the dry, wooden panels that were the estate. The fire spread rapidly, covering the entire estate with hot, cruel fire.

Following his keen sense of smell the demon managed to locate his woman and he burst through the growing flames. And there, in the middle of the room he spotted her bedding. He pulled the curtains furiously away and stared at the dead woman. Her blood was still fresh and it disturbed his nose. He growled. _Izayoi…_ He hurriedly drew his sword, Tenseiga out of its wooden sheath and focused his energy on the sword. She would live.

The magical sword pulsed to life and his eyes narrowed as the servants of Hell appeared before his eyes. They touched his woman's shoulder, checking of she was truly dead, but the Lord would have none of it. _I beg of you Tenseiga. Let her live… _He raised the heavenly sword and pieced through the servants as if they were air. Their screams of terror satisfied him and he watched as the princess' eyes fluttered open once again.

_Izayoi…_

He wasted no time. He pulled a red kimono from inside his chest plate and placed it on top of the woman's head as he helped her to her feet. He picked up the pup from its crying position on the ground, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. This little boy had a harsh life ahead of him. The demon Lord handed the pup to his mother and turned his back to her, meeting the gaze of the samurai, Takemaru.

"So you followed me," he declared. Not waiting for an answer her let his eyes slide to the woman behind him, "InuYasha."

Takemaru's face twisted in anger, "What?"

"The boy, his name shall be InuYasha," he said forcefully. He felt his body weaken from its wounded state. He knew he would die in this room and he growled.

The princess Izayoi looked with loving eyes to her newborn and whispered his name. She then looked to her demon Lord with a worried gaze. She saw his severe wounds and she knew he would not make it. "My love…"

"If I take you down with me, I will have no regrets," Takemaru declared and walked towards the pair, the fire burning around him, surrounding him. "I will take you with me to hell!"

The demon Lord assumed his position, pulling So'unga from its sheath on his back, he would kill this bastard. "You must live," he said.

"What about you?"

"Now, go!"

"Yes." Izayoi gathered her bearings and ran for the exit and out into the cold. Her feet were bare and it stung her sensitive skin. Her light kimono did nothing to conceal her warmth and she pulled the crying infant closer to her chest. She did not know for how long she ran. The exhaustion from giving birth was beginning to toll in on her.

A flash of white caught her eyes and she turned to her side, "My Lord…"

Had he made it after all?

"How wrong you are, human," came a baritone voice.

The princess felt her fear overtake her as she stared at her Lord's infamous son, Sesshoumaru. Why was he here? Had he come to kill her and her child now that his father was not there to protect her? She took a step backward; tempted to run back where she had come from. However, a large crash was heard and she looked back towards her former home. The powerful energy of a dragon was released and her knees buckled – _The Dragoon Twister_. The castle collapsed together and she felt her eyes water, there was no way her Lord could have survived such damage.

The younger demon beside her growled and he grabbed her arm, "Look what you have done to the great Dog General! You have doomed him to his death!"

_Izayoi, you must live. Live a happy life with InuYasha…_ The demon Lord's words boomed loud and clear thought the forest surrounding the three inhabitants, making Sesshoumaru scowl.

There was a long pause in the air. "So be it," he said monotonously and fastened his grip on the woman's arm and led her further into the forest.

"Where are you taking us?"

But the stoic demon did not answer.

"Why would you help me?" she asked curiously, grateful for any help she could receive. Even from him.

"My father wished it so."

Izayoi smiled and allowed the son of her lover lead her. She glanced up at him through her thick lashes. She could not bring herself to look at him fully. However, she knew, despite the young demon's cold façade that he had a heart.

"She would have approved."

At this Sesshoumaru frowned. His mother certainly could not care less.


	2. The Museum

The museum was cold and silent as we moved forward to our certain destination. The tall walls, painted dark, made me shiver – it was truly unpleasant here at night. A thunder was heard in the far distance followed by a blinding lightening. I pulled my creamed coat tighter around me. I have hated thunder ever since I was a child – the dangerous tingling in the air always made me uneasy. I swallowed as another thunder hit behind us. The light the came from the overly tall, large windows cast a faint shadow around the huge museum and over us.

Samurai armors were positioned to my right as I walked past them, the hollow chest-plate and the empty face of the doll made me walk faster - creepy museum. The katana hang on the walls in the never-ending hallway and shone dangerously.

I glanced to the woman beside me and took in her appearance – beautiful. Her long, ebony tresses were pulled into a large braid that ran over her right shoulder – her bangs framing her oval face. Her soft features and pale skin glowed in the moonlight – highlighting her dark, brown eyes and her pink lips. I wish I could have such exotic features.

Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful woman at my age – twenty – walked beside me in silence as she took in the many items lined upon the walls or shut down behind glass containers. Her eyes, clearly interested, as her brown eyes searched for one particular object. Her leather jacket was slightly parted so that her white scarf could peek innocently out from the top and her slender hands were stuck in her pockets as we walked deeper into the museum.

I glanced at my diamond wristwatch and took a mental note that it was almost nine o'clock. The museum had closed a few hours prior, but we, however, had been allowed access due to my innocent excuse.

My name is Hannah Moore and I am a professor in history – any history. My reputation is quite known and not only because I am so young, but between us – I am a witch. I had told the curator of the museum that I was in need of information involving the feudal era of Japan and since I rarely visited Japan I was allowed to enter the museum after closing time to allow myself free access to all information the museum could provide for me. I was grateful that no persuasion had been needed.

Because of my young age people were curious as to how I had been able to climb so fast from being a high school student to become a professor in the matter of a few years. I was not about to tell them. I could do anything I wanted – my family is quite powerful and for that I am proud.

We entered the feudal era section and I heard a faint gasp coming from the person to my right. She looked at me with tears in her large, brown eyes and I lifted my eyebrow at her. She pointed over to the section furthest away from us and walked hurriedly over to a wall covered in glass. '_A rusty old sword,_' I thought and walked closer to the excited woman.

"This belonged to him," she said and a painful emotion entered her eyes. I read the inscription below the sword. "_Tetsusaiga - This sword once belonged to a great warrior whose name has lost in history. It was rumored that the warrior played a large role in killing the infamous half-demon that terrorized feudal Japan. The sword was forged from his father's fang and could destroy one hundred enemies in one swing."_ I hummed, still not sure who 'him' could be.

I moved my gaze to the left of the sword where an identical sword was hung up on the wall, this one less rusty. "_Tenseiga – This sword was the brother-sword of the infamous Tetsusaiga. However, where Tetsusaiga could bring death to one hundred enemies in one swing, Tenseiga could revive one hundred allies in one swipe of the blade. The sword was made from the same fang as Tetsusaiga. The bearer was rumored to be the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru who lived up to his name – the killing perfection._"

Kagome moved to touch the glass, as if in trance and I shot my hand out to grab her wrist. She looked to me, confusion clearly visible on her face. I shook my head, "don't touch the glass. There are heat sensors protecting the items within. One touch of your hand and you'll set off the alarm." Kagome's face fell, but she nodded.

I felt my heart clench at the emotions my friend displayed. Kagome had become my first friend when I first came to Japan two years ago, and her family had accepted me into their home. I bit my lip and looked from Kagome to the sword. I could see its aura burning like hot flames around the blade – so it was a magical sword was it? I closed my eyes.

"_Miss Moore, if you so wish it, I will turn the alarm system off whilst you are here."_

I smiled and opened my eyes slowly and they fell upon the alarm system behind me. I nodded my head once. The ability to talk to all electric equipment never went old in my book. It was a gift. A few powerful witches had the ability and there were of course those who struggled to get the television to co-operate. I snickered as the alarm system notified me that it had turned itself off. I heard the watch on my wrist mutter a faint; "_Suck up…_"

"I'm sorry, but – who are you talking about?" I asked. I knew little of Kagome's life from her high school years and whenever her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, and I spoke of high school; Kagome would be quiet and retreat to her so very pink room. Mrs. Higurashi had even suggested I tutor Souta, the youngest of the Higurashi's, as he went to school, because of my never-ending knowledge.

"InuYasha," Kagome declared, "he is – _was_ – the warrior the tablet is describing." She noticed my curious gaze and I asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I knew him," came her statement.


	3. Kagome's Story

My mouth made an 'o' – not really sure if I should start checking the girl for any brain damage. "You have got to think I'm crazy," she laughed – her laughter rang in the cold halls of the large museum. I shook my head, no - making her exhaled softly. "I don't think you're crazy, Kagome," I laughed. "But claiming to have known a warrior from a whole different time period seems kind of far-fetched."

"Do you want to know why I almost failed high school and why I barely talk about it?" I nodded; of course I wanted to know. "Well, it's because I was somewhere else – collecting shards…"

I lifted my eyebrow at her and interrupted, "shards?"

She hummed and bit her lip, "yes, shards. Jewel shards to be more specific."

I eyed her for a moment – we both had secrets the other did not know about. Her mother had once given me very specific instruction to not question Kagome about the past three years she had spent in high school. I had only shrugged my shoulders at that time, but now it seemed Kagome willingly would talk about her past. She must have asked me to come here for a reason. Perhaps, now that we had known each other for a year, we could finally expose ourselves to each other a tad more. I made up my mind. "Perhaps," I started and began to walk towards a couch positioned by the entrance door of the feudal section, "if you start at the very beginning I'll be able to understand more?" She nodded and followed me.

We sat down and I crossed my jeans-cladded legs and folded my hands in my lap – waiting for her to start her story. Her brown eyes searched mine, "promise you won't interrupt me."

I nodded.

She inhaled deeply and began. "I suppose it all started on my fifteenth birthday, the same year I started high school. My cat had gone missing and I went looking for him – the little, fat annoyance never leaves the shrine ground anyways," she said and smiled. "I found him in the well-house located across our house, hissing at the well. As a kid, I had always feared the dark depths of the well and I rarely went in there." She paused and crossed her legs as well – crossing her arms in the process. "When I found him, I picked him up and was about to exit the well-house, but I suddenly felt the presence of something evil behind me and the well's insides began to glow a bright, blue color and out came a huge monster with six arms." Kagome looked at me for any signs of disbelief and I did my best to remain serious.

I knew for a fact that demons did exist. As a matter of fact, the curator of the museum was a demon himself – a fox-demon. I nodded for her to continue.

"The demon, Lady Centipede, grabbed me and I lost Buyo who ran out of the well-house in panic. Souta arrived and saw the demon – he panicked himself and ran out the well house to get grandpa. I don't recall neither of them returning before I was pulled down and into the well. The atmosphere in there was something I'll never forget. It felt as if I was floating as I traveled further into the depths." Her brown eyes looked straight ahead of her. "Lady Centipede still had a firm grasp of my arm and her long, pink tongue shot out and licked my face – claiming that I had 'it'." She turned her head to look at me, "At that time I had no idea what she was talking about."

"Like any normal person would I began to struggle against her hold and I slung my free arm towards her and a bright, pink light shot out from my hand. After that, the well's glow stopped and I was surrounded by the dark. The only piece left of Lady Centipede was her arm, which I had ripped off. I had no idea how I did it or how it happened – and I thought it had to be one of those weird dreams."

"I began to call for Souta to get grandpa or mom to help me out. I waited, but nobody came and that's when I first noticed the vines that hung down from the side of the well. Looking above me, I found the roof of the well house gone and – thinking it weird – I started to climb. At the top I found myself in a clearing surrounded by trees. My house was gone." She looked at me and got up from the couch and extended her hand to me, wanting me to follow her. I did.

We walked towards a glass containing a red kimono. The tablet under it read; "The Fire Rat Robe." I hummed. "When I started walking around the clearing I tried to visualize our estate and the Goshinboku – you know the huge tree in our courtyard." I nodded and she continued. "When I saw the huge tree I ran as fast as I could to get home, hoping that my house would be there. But it wasn't. When I came I saw a boy at my age trapped to a tree, an arrow sticking out of his chest." She went to touch the glass, but stopped herself. "The branches of the tree had circled themselves around him, as if they were embracing his body. He looked to be sleeping and I stepped up to him and that's when I first noticed his appearance."

"On top of his head sat two puppy-ears positioned on each of his sides. They looked so soft and I couldn't help myself. I just emhad/em to touch them. And I did, too." Kagome smiled and I imagined she saw something only she could see, but it was a sad smile. "I heard someone yell behind me, and I turned to see villagers with arrows pointed at me. The leader spoke up first and he claimed that I was a demon and they bound my hands and feet, slung me over a horse as if I was a bag of rice and carried me to their village. In a historical view, I realized that this small village would later grow into the large city I love and have always known as Tokyo."

"In the village, I was led to the priestess there – Priestess Kaede of Edo – and she examined me carefully. Well, she examined me after she tried to throw purified powder on me," she growled and I was startled at the sound, raising my eyebrow once again at my Japanese friend.

We began to move towards a glass contained positioned in the center of the room and my curiosity got the better of me. A pink ball lay in the center, resting on a white, silk cushion. "What's that?"

"That's the Shikon no Tama – a powerful jewel from the feudal era. Well, it was anyways. I destroyed it. This is only a replica," she said matter-of-factly. I nodded and let her continue her story. "This piece of junk was what kept me away from my life in the present, but it also made me a life in the past as well…"

She shook her head. "After Kaede had examined me, she noticed that I reminded her so much of her deceased sister who had been so much older than herself, the Shikon no Tama's protector – Kikyou. I was told how the brash half-demon, InuYasha, had befriended her sister, made her fall for him and how he turned on her to steal the Shikon no Tama for his own winnings." She paused and threw a glance at the red kimono that was now behind us, "but what InuYasha hadn't known at that time was that anybody who wishes a selfish wish upon the jewel will be cursed. And InuYasha wanted to become a full-fledged demon so he could become stronger and more powerful."

"The jewel was originally created from a battle between the infamous Midoriko, the most powerful priestess known, and hundreds of demons. The battle lasted for three days and three nights before Midoriko could feel herself fading away. She led the demons inside a cave, a cave located near the demon slayer's village, where she purified the demon by using her own soul as a weapon. She trapped her soul and the demons' souls inside her which created the Shikon no Tama from her chest." A loud thunder came close to us and I had to bite down a yelp.

'Damned weather,' I cursed and willed the lightning to fade away. Happy that the thunder faded slightly, I continued to listen to Kagome's story.

"Some say that Midoriko only took her own life as the demon had killed the only man she had ever loved and there is evidence for it as well, however, it could also just be a normal man trapped inside the demon's forged body."

Kagome looked at me, and I made my best to look like a question mark, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Elaborate," I demanded.

She sighed and nodded.


	4. Complicated

"To be able to kill Midoriko, the hundreds of demons decided to merge themselves into one large demon – like the transformers on TV." I stifled a laugh. "And if one study the demonic body closely one can see a human form melted inside as well, if one look behind all the arms and eyes." I shuddered and pulled my coat closet to my body. "But as I said, none can be certain it's true. No miko or priestess is allowed to take husbands or to ever have intercourse as it would take away their innocence and thus they won't be pure. And if a priestess isn't pure she can never use her spiritual powers ever again."

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you there," I interrupted. "You say you blasted the demon's arm off and seeing you know fairly enough about priestesses, and the fact that you said you look so much like this Kikyou-person, so I just have to ask you – are you a priestess, too?" Kagome nodded slowly and smiled. My mouth made an 'o' again and I let her speak.

"I am and that actually came in handy when or if we had to kill demons," she explained. "Anyway, after Kaede had declared that I looked like Kikyou she removed the ropes around my wrists and ankles and she made me some food. She told me of the story of the Shikon no Tama and Midoriko. But the storytelling didn't last too long as Lady Centipede came into the village and terrorized the huts, destroying many huts. She kept chanting, "give me the jewel" and Kaede told me to run. I did. I ended up back with the sealed half-demon where he had awoken and insulted me for being a weak excuse of a Kikyou." She pouted her lips and I grinned.

"The centipede-demon bit into my hip and flung me up in the air. I felt something pop out of my hip and I thought it might be a bone, but the round piece I thought was my appendage started glowing pink. The demon ate it and InuYasha started struggling in his binds – claiming that the jewel belonged to him. He told me to release him from his seal by pulling out the arrow so he could kill the demon, and I did. InuYasha killed the demon in matter of seconds."

I hummed. "InuYasha was attacked by the villagers who came running into the clearing and he ran towards them, his claws extended. Kaede shot an arrow towards him, stopping him temporarily. She told me to pick up the jewel – knowing that because it came out of my body it would not reject me. I did as she told me." Kagome smiled, "InuYasha was furious and kept insulting me and called me Kikyou. I screamed at him – that I wasn't her. And of course, he said I smelled foul and couldn't possibly be Kikyou – another insult." She laughed.

"A couple of days later, I sat by the creek and took a bath in the freezing water. A crow demon swept down and stole the jewel from me. InuYasha managed to cut off the crow's leg and I shot an arrow towards it. Unfortunately, I sucked at archery at that time so I took the bird-demon's foot and tied it to the arrow. It worked, seeing that the foot had begun to move in the crow's direction. I shot it, but sadly – I managed to shatter the jewel with the holy arrow and sent thousands of tiny shards all across Japan. And that's how our travels started – by collecting shards."

"I see. So that's what you have been doing?" Kagome nodded. I hummed.

Kagome went over to a huge boomerang and sighed. I followed and asked, "did this, too, belong to somebody you knew?" She nodded again.

"It belonged to a member of our group – her name was Sango. She was a demon slayer, a skilled one, too. Her family belonged to a demon slayer clan, which was murdered by her younger brother, Kohaku. Naraku who used a Shikon no Tama jewel shard to gain control over his body and mind, another half-demon who wanted the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon controlled the poor guy. Sango was devastated, but she was determined to find her brother. And in the end she managed to find him. Although, he was dead when we managed to save him, Kikyou had put the last of her powers into the shard in his neck. And so – he was able to live."

"Sounds complicated…" I commented.

"So you think so?" She asked. I nodded. She shrugged.

"Well, in our travels we met several allies. First there was the little fox-demon Shippou, whom I looked upon as if he was my own son. He was so cute – his fluffy tail and his constant bickering with InuYasha. Even though he earned a couple of blows to the head for that… But once I sat InuYasha they would stop – occasionally."

"Sat him?" I questioned. She let out a whole-hearted laugh. "Yeah, you see – when InuYasha tried to kill me to get to the jewel – Kaede gave me a magical rosary necklace and she said that the first command I gave would be his restriction. And because he is half dog-demon the first word I could think of was _sit_." She laughed again. "It's hilarious!"

I chuckled, "indeed."

"Anyway," she announced and walked over to a staff that hung beside the boomerang, "this also belonged to one of our companions – Miroku, the perverted monk. He is the worst lecher I have ever met in my entire life. And the fact that he was a monk… Forget it." She glared at the golden staff and continued, "When we first met Miroku, InuYasha, Shippou and I were the only one who were a part of our group. He stole the shards that we had collected and ran off. Luckily – we managed to gain his favor and he came along in our little group. His groping never stopped, though. Which angered InuYasha to no end," she grinned. I tilted my head as I examined the staff. It was beautiful. The circle on top contained two golden rings on each side and I could imagine the calm, yet annoying, clinging they would make when he walked.

"Miroku's grandfather had been cursed by Naraku – a curse which passed down to the other generations and ended with Miroku. In his right hand he had a void, almost like a black hole."

"A wind-tunnel…" I murmured to myself, forgetting myself.

"Exactly," Kagome exclaimed. "It could suck in anything except poison. There were incidents where he became seriously ill because he sucked in some of Naraku's poisonous insects." I felt a headache begin to form behind my eyes and massaged my temples. I hummed, "who exactly was this Naraku-person?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"Make it short," I said and began to trek back to the comfortable couch. I could read for hours and hours – I loved books – to sate my thirst for knowledge, but Kagome's story was all over the place. However, if it was true what she said, I would need to piece things together. I sat down and Kagome followed suit.

"Naraku was originally the human bandit who went by the name of Onigumo. His body had been burnt badly in a fire and Kikyou decided she wanted to heal him. However, she did so in a cave and not in a hut in fear that the villagers might kill the sinner he was. He had raped, murdered and stolen in many nearby villages. Kikyou nursed him daily and the bandit fell in love with her beauty and her kindness. She never talked to him, only nursed him. He could not move – ever – due to the damages inflicted on his body during the fire and so, one night after Kikyou had left, he called upon the demons of the night."

"He made a pact with the demons. If they chose to make him a half-demon, he would lead them to victory and take over Japan. The demons agreed and made him into the half-demon he wished to be. He could change shapes, create demons from his own flesh and he manipulated all those who dare cross him. Even the smallest of human he could use to his advantage. The guy was evil throughout."

I hummed, and crossed my legs as she continued. "Naraku discovered that Kikyou loved InuYasha and became furious. He wanted the jewel to become stronger – a full demon. He took InuYasha's form and wounded her greatly before he went after the jewel. However, the real InuYasha had beat him to it and he escaped. Kikyou believed that the real InuYasha had tried to kill her and seeing the Shikon no Tama in his grasp only confirmed her theory. She pinned InuYasha to the Goshinboku and she died moments later – after she had told her little sister, Kaede, to burn the Shikon no Tama with her body." She drew in oxygen. "That's how InuYasha ended up sealed to the Goshinboku and how Kikyou died," she finished.


	5. Us?

"That sure is one hell of a story," I commented.

"You don't believe me?" Kagome asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Oh, I do. It might explain why you haven't been to school. Your mother told me to not question you about your high school years, but now I know." Kagome smiled and slouched down beside me, "yeah."

"So this InuYasha means a lot to you?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. "Do you love him?" She nodded.

"But I know that we can't be together. I belong in this time. My duty had been fulfilled by destroying the Shikon no Tama and this is how it was supposed to be." I could not bring myself to believe her. "But now that I've finished university I'm not sure what to do with my life. I want to go back to see them one last time," she confessed.

"Do you really think that would help you to move on with your life? Don't you think it might hinder you? What if the well won't allow you back? I don't want to lose my best friend – no matter how selfish that is. You know?" She nodded, understanding.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it. But the well won't open – I think. And because of that I'll never be able to see them again. They were like family to me. I love InuYasha dearly, Shippou as my own son, Sango was like a sister to me… And Miroku… Well, he was just Miroku – wise and always knew what to do. And then there was Kirara, of course."

"Another one of your pack," I guessed. "Yes," Kagome said and straightened. "She was the cutest little cat I've ever seen. With two fluffy tails, creamy fur and black paws," she squealed. "She was a read fire care, literally. She could transform into a huge cat – with the size of a big lion! She had the long fangs of a saber tooth tiger in her larger form and Miroku, Sango and I could all fit on her back."

"Sounds like a real cutie," I said carelessly. She nodded, "she is. And I miss her – all of them."

I sighed, "So that's why you brought me here? To tell me your story," I concluded. She shook her head.

"No, I wanted to bring you here to get an artifact." I looked at her in shock, "You want me to steal an artifact?!"

"No! I want you to borrow it," she explained. "You see, the well only allowed me passageway if I carried a shard of the Shikon no Tama and I think if I have a piece of the feudal era with me it will allow me to get back as well." Kagome had stood up from her seat and walked over to a chest with golden coins. "I think something simple as a coin might allow us to the other side."

"Us…"


	6. A Bad Idea

"Yeah, I want you to come with me," she said.

My mouth fell open, "Kagome, I don't think it's such a good idea to go at all." She gave me a sour expression which I ignored. "You see, your obsession…"

"I'm not obsessed with the feudal era. I simply want to see my friends!" She put her hands on her hips.

I held mine in front of me, "okay, okay… I'm sorry."

"Will you help me?" Her voice was pleading. "You're the only person I have kept contact with after I returned from the feudal era."

I sighed, thinking. Would it truly be that bad to help her? I had known Kagome for one year now, and I already knew that once she had set her mind to something she would get it. It was a trait I both loved and loathed about the Japanese woman. She would not let me stand in her way. Nothing could. I knew.

But then, there was the fact that time travel was tricky business. One could end up altering the future. I eyed Kagome who still waited for my reply. She had been influenced by the Jewel and gone back in time. Without it, she could not. So she had, herself, concluded that she needed yet another magical item from the same time period to travel. She was smart enough to understand that, at least.

But she must have been sent back to her own time to not disturb the timeline. If she returned, would that mess everything up? Could I risk it? And what damage would happen if I came along? I sighed good and long before I finally made up my mind. I nodded, "I'll help you." She squealed.

I held up my index finger and gave her a stern look. "On one condition – we will only stay there one week." Kagome ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated and tightened her hold on me. I mentally cursed. My senses told me that this was a really bad idea – and the feeling would not leave me alone.


	7. Could it be them?

"Mr. Kaito, the two women are currently in the feudal era section."

A woman's voice was brought to the curator's keen hearing as he reviewed the latest rapport from the previous meeting. He looked up from the sheet and his Irish-green eyes met her bright, brown ones. Her long, black hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head and her dark, gray jacket was zipped closed. Her knee-long skirt was straight as ever and he approved of her appearance – formal and serious. He nodded and placed the sheet on his large, wooden desk – arching his back slightly and straightened in his comfortable office-chair.

"However," she continued, "the surveillance cameras and the alarms seem to be temporarily shut off and thus we cannot watch them with a close eye. The security guards cannot turn them back on. We fear it might be a virus."

Mr. Kaito grinned and took a glance at his computer, "I doubt that."

"Sir?"

"I believe it would seem we have a powerful witch within our walls." The woman's beautiful face took a stunned expression. "Do not worry, Mrs. Kaito," he purred. "I believe she is with a priestess. As a matter of fact, I think the witch might cause the complications with the security systems. Do not worry yourself."

"A priestess and a witch…" Her eyes widened. "Could it be them?" He nodded once more.

"Should I call the guards?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"No," he said quickly. She studied him with disbelieving eyes. His short, orange hair was styled into a messy bundle of hair and slightly hid his pointed ears. He still looked so young – even if he was several hundred years old.

"But, my Love, it has been –"

He interrupted her, "I believe it is time for me to contact your father, Rin," he said, dismissing her and picked up his cellphone. The woman stood her ground for a moment before she gave in and bowed low and walked out of his large office. As he heard the door click shut, Mr. Kaito quickly dialed a number and placed the cellphone by his ear.

"They are here," he announced, leaning back into the chair. Hearing no answer from the other end he continued, "It would seem the witch has shut down my surveillance and I cannot keep an eye on her and Kagome. They are currently in the feudal era section – I believe."

"Proceed as planned," a baritone voice ordered, "Do not let the priestess recognize you," and hung up the phone.

Mr. Kaito smiled and placed his cellphone, a black iPhone, back into his the pocket of his black trousers. For centuries he had waited to see them again. Tonight he would have his chance of letting history run its course, as planned. Determined he got up from his black, leathered chair he grabbed a set of silver keys and walked calmly out the heavy oak-doors that lead out to the museum.


	8. A pull

Hannah huffed and glared at her wristwatch – the diamond-covered silver item simply would not shut up. "_Miss Moore, I do not know how I feel about you stealing. It is wrong. I know I cannot change your mind, but please, do not grab the stolen item with the hand carrying me. I beg you. The other electrical equipment might call me a villain._" Rolling her eyes she put her hand in her pocket to shut it up.

The two women stood in front of a wall full of katana and Hannah wondered what Kagome was thinking. She seemed to be deep in thought. Kagome turned her head and looked into the blue orbs that belonged to her friend, "Which item do you think we should borrow?"

Hannah shrugged and bit her red-painted lips, "I'm not too sure. Something that isn't magical?" She suggested they took, _borrowed_, a robe or a simple coin – the ones that Kagome first had stood by. But Hannah knew fully well that they needed a magical item. Preferably a dormant one.

They were silent for a long moment. Hannah felt a pull in the back of her mind and her eyes fell upon the sword named Tenseiga. The sword's aura was glowing in a bright, white light and it begun to rattle in its bindings.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Tenseiga…" she murmured.


	9. Mr Kaito

"I don't think that sword is a good idea. It belonged to Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older half-brother. If he sees us with that sword, he'll most likely try to kill us," Kagome explained. She recalled the many times the dog-demon had attempted to take her life. She shivered and crossed her arms in front of her. "Besides, InuYasha will throw a fit, too. He hates his half-brother more than anything." Hannah raised her brow.

"Relax, Kagome. It might not be certain we'll even get through. If the well is still carrying magic then we will be able to see so when we approach it," Hannah told her, her face serious.

Kagome eyed her carefully, "And how do you know that?" Hannah remained calm as she kept her blue eyes on the Tenseiga, "Because I can, too, see magic – like you." Kagome blanched and clapped her hands together excitedly.

Kagome deserved to know. She had just told of Hannah her big secret. Hannah felt as if she should return the favour.

"Are you a priestess, too?"

Hannah opened her mouth to start the long explanation, but a deep, male voice cut her short, "Miss Hannah Moore is a powerful witch." Both girls swirled around to look at whoever might be able to have busted them. Kagome gulped as she took in the appearance of the male. The Japanese man's short hair was a dark, brown color – matching his eyes perfectly. He wore a very formal suit and she had no doubt that it could be Armani. He looked very expensive. Kagome wondered just how old the man in front of her was, seeing he was rather young. Hannah was the first to speak up, "Mr. Kaito." She bowed. "Kagome, this is Mr. Kaito, the curator of the museum."

"Greetings," Mr. Kaito said politely and gave her a charming smile. "I do believe we have met before, Miss Higurashi. However, you might not remember who I am." She shook her head, no. "Ah, well, I am a good friend of your mother's. I have visited the shrine often the past three years."

Kagome blinked, "I'm sorry, but I haven't been as much present at the Sunset shrine the past few years. I was … _working._" The man grinned, his bright, white teeth almost sparkled in the moonlight, "I see. What a shame." Kagome blushed and nodded. "Wait a minute – a witch?"

"Mr. Kaito," Hannah spoke up quickly – ignoring her friend, "Did you require anything of me?"

"I do not recall allowing you to bring another person into my museum after closing-hours," he said, he sounded bored. "However, I will allow Miss Higurashi this visit this once. Do not bring anyone else in here without my approval." Hannah raised her eyebrow for the hundredth time that day. Mr. Kaito had never talked to her that way before. "I am sorry," she said and bowed, "It will not be repeated." The curator nodded.

"It would seem that my surveillance and alarms have been turned off, Miss Moore. How did this happen?" Hannah pursed her lips and shrugged, the man knew it was she – he had no need to ask how. "I am in need of borrowing an item," Kagome suddenly announced. The curator looked amused, "Is that so, little girl?"

Kagome's face took an unhealthy, red shade of color, "You're almost at my age. Don't you dare call me little," Kagome stomped her foot onto the ground. Hannah fought herself to prevent from hitting her friend. Mr. Kaito was a powerful man in the historical world and he was not known for his patience. She was about to apologize for her friend's behavior and, to Hannah's surprise the curator began to laugh.

"Miss Higurashi, your spitfire is delightful." His comment made Kagome blush even more and she tuned to Hannah, letting the much more mature woman handle the situation. "Mr. Kaito, what Kagome really means is that I wish to borrow an artifact for my research. I – "

"Ah, you are starting on a new book, Miss Moore? Your latest book concerning the pre-historical Norway and the Vikings was truly entertainment. I could picture myself in the early ages by your detailed explanation. You are a skilled, young woman," he praised. Hannah smiled. "So, which item did you need?"

Hannah bit the inside of her cheek – they had not picked out an item as of yet. Straightening her back she replied, "A sword."

"A sword, you say?" Hannah nodded. "We have many swords and katana here, Miss Moore. I am afraid you would have to be more specific."

On impulse, Hannah went over to the Tenseiga and put her palm on the glass. The sword pulsed and Hannah felt a raw wave of power run down her spine. She shook it off. Kagome crossed her arms – she could touch the glass, but she could not? She huffed and went over to her friend. "I want to study the sword carefully, if you would allow me," she said. The curator grinned and Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly.

Her mother had told her in an early age to never trust demons. They were evil, cunning and professional killing-machines – she was to stay away from them. However, she knew Mr. Kaito and as far as she knew, he had never slain a human in his life. He was cunning, yes, but until today he had not used any tricks on her. Fox-demos, like he was himself, loved to play jokes on humans. She studied his hair and eyes and her eyes traveled down to the silver necklace that hung lazily around his strong neck.

"I will give you one month to study the sword, Miss Moore," he finally said and walked towards her. "I suspect your powers will talk you through the research as always anyway," he grinned and put a large hand on her petite shoulder.

Kagome looked skeptical on the two of them, "You're a witch?"

Hannah sharply drew in breath and nodded. Mr. Kaito turned to Kagome, "You did not know?" Kagome shook her head, no. The curator hummed. "Then I apologize for revealing your identity, Miss Moore." Hannah's storm-blue eyes glared daggers at the man. It was all too obvious that he was far from sorry. "_Foxes_," she thought.


	10. Just Like That

"Hannah?" Kagome's voice reached her ears and she nodded, "It's true. But I'm not a bad witch so don't be afraid," Hannah explained quickly. "Not that there are many evil witches out there – like the ones you hear about in books and fairytales."

Mr. Kaito stepped away from the two, young women and sat down on the couch, crossing his long legs – listening to Hannah's explanation.

"Witches live among humans – our identity hidden from those who fear us."

"The burning of witches…" Kagome murmured. Hannah nodded and smiled – sad.

"Our ability to heal and our ability to gain knowledge created fear in many, also those who ruled the lands – and we were burned on large fires. Some were bound and thrown into the water," Hannah looked at her black, high heels. "If we floated, we were innocent women and if we sank to the bottom of the ocean, we were witches. Obviously the men of that time-period had no knowledge that if one drowned they would first float up before they sank into the water. Idiots…"

"My great, great grandmother was burnt and her death was celebrated by many," Hannah said in a hushed voice and Kagome had problems catching what she heard. "My family was hunted down and they had to go into hiding – deep into the forest. Having nowhere to go, they decided to make the best of their situation and built a great mansion, using nothing more than their hands – just like normal humans."

"Why?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Because they were afraid," Hannah simply stated. "But not all of them wanted to live a life in fear and my great grandmother ran away. She took up residence in the nearest village and fell in love with a Norwegian sailor and he took her away from England and back to his home." Hannah paused and smiled. "My great grandmother became a powerful witch and used her powers to create her own empire before she gave birth to three handsome boys – three great wizards. They were far more powerful than their mother and at the age of twenty, they set out into the world."

"My mother was born here in Japan and they discovered her powers when she was nothing but a toddler – her powers surpassed her father at the age of fifteen. She traveled back to Norway and fell in love with a politician – a wizard – and they settled down in Oslo, the capital of Norway, where they still live." She paused and smiled. "My grandfather still lives in Japan, but I have no idea where. He might not even be still alive."

"I've always known that I was a witch – ever since I was born. Most witches discover their powers when they reach puberty, but that wasn't my case," she grinned. "When I was three years old I set fire to the kitchen and burnt our house down. Mom never lets me forget about it."

"When I became ten years old, I discovered I could talk to electrical equipment, which contributed to the quick development I had the following years. My ability to look at one page and remember every word, every picture, has made me into the historian I am today." She looked to Mr. Kaito who pinned her with his strong gaze. "What Mr. Kaito meant about using my powers to read objects it quite simple – they talk to me. One touch is all I need."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I can't believe it."

"That's understandable," Hannah nodded and looked back to the katana in front of her. "The reason I came to Japan was first and foremost my thirst for knowledge, but also to find my grandfather. Family is important to me."

"What are your powers?" Kagome asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Hannah smiled. "I control elements, like my grandfather before me – water, fire, air, earth and energy, but I can also – if I so wish it – read minds. It's quite handy, I tell you. However, I rarely use that power – the privacy of one's mind is sacred, at least to me and it should be left alone."

Kagome nodded. "So your knowledge of the well…"

"I have no knowledge of the well, but I have knowledge of magical items. They reach out to me, just like Tenseiga. It _wants_ to released," Hannah threw a glance at the man positioned in the couch, "… and examined."

"Miss Moore," the curator spoke up and threw a glance at his wristwatch, "it is becoming late." Hannah mimicked Mr. Kaito – almost eleven. Her eyes widened, "indeed."

"Perhaps you two should trek back to your home," he suggested and got up from his seat. He walked gracefully towards the glass that contained the sword and unlocked it with ease, using nothing but his thumb to unlock the code. Opening the glass he motioned her to take the sword form its binds, "take it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Mr. Kaito parroted.

"No paperwork?"

"No paperwork."

"Are you sure?"

"Miss Moore, I was under the impression that you wanted the sword."

"Right…" Hannah reached over to grab the sword by its hilt. As her long, elegant fingers touched the sword, it burst to life. The pulsing of the sword went through her body and caressed every fiber of her being – it felt good. Mr. Kaito handed her the hilt of the sword and motioned for her to place the katana inside. She did.

Kagome watched the interaction between the two – clearly interested and happy. She might have gained access to the feudal era. She smiled and placed her hand on Hannah's shoulder and squeezed, "it's beautiful."

"It is," Hannah said and held the sword with two hands. Hannah's blue eyes met those of Mr. Taisho and bowed, "thank you for lending us this sword."

The curator nodded and began to walk toward the entrance far away from their location. The two women followed him in silence. As they reached the heavy, red oak doors of the entrance he turned to look at them. "I am afraid that I must leave you here, you two." He bowed deeply to both of them, "Miss Moore, Miss Higurashi," before he slowly walked away.

Kagome let out a sigh, "That was close." Nodding, Hannah stepped through the doors and out into the night, her friend close by her.

"He was rather handsome, though," Kagome snickered, forcing Hannah to roll her eyes.


	11. Rin's Comforting Words

The soft wind blew in his long, silver mane as he sat at the very top of the Goshinboku – his red kimono hung loosely around him. With his strong, lean arm crossed he looked to the well and gave a soft sigh. It had been three years – three long years – since she had vanished before his eyes. And it had been unbearable to be away from her. His chest clenched uncomfortably and he pressed a clawed hand over his heart and rubbed what could only classify as – heartache.

Even though he knew for certain she was gone and away from him, he knew she was safe on the other side. She would be happy there. She would finish that annoying education-thing she called 'school' and get a job, which was unheard of for a woman. He scoffed – she was so very different. And the difference was made him fall in love with her and not her beauty.

Yes, Kagome was beautiful – more than Kikyou had ever been. He had always known that. Kagome's constant, burning fire made her more alive, more his and he missed the meaningless fights they would share around the campfire. He sighed once again and leaped down from his position in the godly tree.

The half-demon walked calmly towards the lip of the well and peered inside the dark – nothing. No Kagome – never. He did not know wether to be happy or sad.

'_She's safe. That's all that matters.'_

The sun shone brightly, warming his red-cladded body – and he welcomed the feeling.

"There you are, Master InuYasha," came a child's voice behind him. He did not need to turn to know it was her – Rin.

The little brat had been taking up residence in the village of Edo for the past year. He had never known why his bastard, half-brother had placed his beloved child in the care of an old priestess, but he never really cared to ask. Not that Sesshoumaru would ever give up his reasons to a half-demon like him. He did, however, stop by the village to visit the girl – carrying gifts such as kimonos and jewelry. His foul-smelling retainer would accompany him and scold the growing girl before either Sesshoumaru or himself kicked him into a bloody pulp.

InuYasha rarely ever talked to the child, but she would sit beside him during meals and chatter away like Kagome used to, and it soothed him. Rin had idolized the priestess from the future and when Kagome had left the feudal era she had taken her joy and spirit with her – along with the ramen. The half-demon pouted and dug his claws into the well. "_Cursed shit_," he thought and faced the small girl.

She wore a purple kimono, so much different than the usual orange-checkered kimono she used to adorn when she had traveled with Sesshoumaru. At first InuYasha wondered why his human-hating half-brother kept the child around, but later he learned that Tenseiga had sprung to life and demanded Sesshoumaru save her. He had. Rin did not talk much about her death, but she was truly happy she was alive and well.

The human gave him as smile when he looked at her and her large, brown eyes glittered at him, "Master InuYasha, Master Miroku is looking for you. He said there has been yet another rumor of a village terrorized by demons. He told Rin to go look for you."

Ah, another demon to kill. He had missed the times when he traveled the countryside with the small group – the weirdest group. A half-demon, a human priestess from another time, a perverted monk with a cursed hand, an angry demon-slayer whose goal was to avenge her deceased tribe, a fire-cat and a tiny fox-demon child, honestly – they were the weirdest group of travelers he had ever seen.

InuYasha nodded and placed a large palm on top of the girl's head, mindful of his long, deadly claws. "Thank you, Rin," he replied. Hunching down, he waited for her to get on his back – like he always used to do with Kagome. He missed the feeling of her soft, sun-kissed skin against his hands and how her breath would tickle the side of his cheek as he ran.

He closed his eyes and willed the memory away. Rin jumped onto his strong back, her small hands gripping the fabric of his haori as he stood up to his full height.

"Master InuYasha?" she asked and rested her cheek on his shoulder. He hummed and began to trek slowly towards the village, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. "Rin really likes when you carry her on your back. Her brothers used to do the same," she confessed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for being a good brother for Rin."

The half-demon's heart threatened to stop beating as he continued to walk. "You're very welcome, Rin." The girl's manner of speech always had him off edge, but considering the fact that she had traveled with his half-brother for three entire years had to have some sort of affection on the small, human child.

The two of them fell silent as InuYasha carried her back to the village. The farmers were busy in tending their crops as they passed the rice-fields, but never the less they looked up and greeted their protector. InuYasha had served as a great protector for the two years that had passed since Naraku's demise and they had treated him nicer than they had done previously in the past.

He scoffed – typical humans.

InuYasha passed the old priestess, Lady Kaede's hut, and continued towards the hut positioned next to it – Sango's and Miroku's hut. Inside he could hear the gurgling of toddlers and he rolled his eyes. Those tiny monsters always went for his ears – his extremely sensitive ears. "_Kagome loved to rub my ears_," he thought sadly. Upon entering the hut it fell silent, both Miroku and Sango looked up from their positions on the floor. Miroku spoke up first.

"Rin, you found him," he smiled as InuYasha sat her down. She nodded. "Well, perhaps you could go and help Sango with the children?" Rin beamed and nodded furiously as she walked over to Sango.

"Tracing you down is like looking for a lost dog, InuYasha," the monk commented, grinning.

"Shut up, monk," InuYasha shot back. A bowl flew through the air and hit the half-demon in his face before it clattered to the wooden floor. "What was that for, Sango?!"

"Do not speak such foul language in front of my children, InuYasha. You know better than that," she crossed her arms and glared at him – daring him to fire back. He referred from doing so. Instead he sat down, crossing his arms and legs – the Tetsusaiga was pulled from its resting place on his hip and fell into his arms.

"So, a new assignment?" the half-demon asked. Miroku nodded, "However, it would seem that this is a village further away from here than the last. It might take a few days to get there." InuYasha opened his mouth to answer when two twin-girls attacked his ears from behind – pulling them with all their tiny hands could handle. Feeling the tears form in his eyes, InuYasha quickly removed the brats and held them up to their father who took hold of them with a laugh.

"You sure do not care for children, my friend. One would think you might plan to have a couple of children yourself with the beautiful Lady Kagome," he smiled. InuYasha blushed and glared angrily at the floor. Miroku noticed, "InuYasha, my friend, Lady Kagome must miss you, too. She loved you dearly."

The dog-ears on top of the half-demon's head flattened against his silver mane. "I know, monk. I miss her, that's all."

"But Master InuYasha, maybe Lady Kagome will come back to you one day?" Rin spoke up as she played with Sango and Miroku's third child – the youngest. "Lord Sesshoumaru once told Rin that if she is waiting long enough, she would have whatever she desires." She smiled to the two men who looked stunned at her.

"Sesshoumaru says something else than 'die'?" Miroku's mouth was slightly opened. Rin gave him a weird look and resumed playing with the toddler. "Regardless, if Sesshoumaru speaks or not – he might be right, my friend. Lady Kagome found her way to us once and she might come to us again."

"You're wrong, monk," InuYasha said harshly. "Kagome had a task when she came here – a job to do. Her fate was to return with the Shikon no Tama, destroy it and leave. She left." He whispered the last part.

Miroku let his hand fall upon his friend's shoulder, "Yes, but she made an error while she was here. She befriended us and helped us shape ourselves into the ones we are today. She freed you from your seal, she gave Shippou a home, she presented Sango with a sister and she killed Naraku – thus removing my curse." He looked at his right hand where the wind tunnel once hand been placed.

Kirara and Shippou entered the hut and looked at InuYasha. "You know, InuYasha, trying to find you is like finding a lost –"

"Shut up, Shippou," InuYasha said and luckily avoided the incoming vase that flew his way – no doubt from Sango.

"When are you men leaving?" Sango voiced as she rested her back against the wooden wall. "It is becoming late and you are losing daylight."

InuYasha got up and placed his sword back in the sash across his hips before he left the hut in silence. "It would seem we are leaving now," Miroku said and walked over to his wife, kissing her good-bye. He grabbed his staff that rested lazily by the door and followed after the half-demon, hoping their trip would be less than silent.

Inside the hut Rin sighed. Tonight would be the night her Lord would bring her yet another gift. "What is the matter, Rin?"

The child shrugged, "Rin misses being with Lord Sesshoumaru in his castle."

"I see," the older woman said and smiled sadly. She knew for a fact that the child looked upon the demon Lord as her own father and if Sango knew anything it was that family was extremely important. "I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru misses you, too, Rin." The girl nodded and smiled. The sun was setting in over the horizon – she would not have to wait any longer.


	12. The Bone Eater's Well

We stood in the well house and peered into the dark, never-ending depths of the well from the door. I had placed the Tenseiga safely inside Kagome's pink room while she showed me the ancient wood that contained magic. It was truly a mystery how the wood had been able to be maintained so well past the centuries that had gone by and I applauded the Sunset-shrine for their good job.

The air inside the dark well house was cold despite the warm spring air and Kagome shivered beside me. It was fortunate for me that the eternal fire that burnt within me would never end – keeping me warm even if I wore the thin blouse I wore. I took her hand and sent a flicker of power though my palm and led it down her spine.

She looked at me – puzzled, her eyes wide. I shrugged and stepped down to the dirt-floor that surrounded the well, pulling Kagome with me as I went. I hesitated, but touched the lip of the old well. The feeling was weird – like sleeping magic.

"So this is the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Yeah, that's the name of it. How did you know?" Kagome let go of my hand and stepped closer to look into it.

I followed her, "It told me so," was my only reply.

"The well told you? So it isn't dead after all?"

"I never said that. It seems the well is merely sleeping. Like a volcano." I bit my lip and closed my eyes – my hands were still resting against the wood. Images of Kagome and a silver-haired half-demon entered my mind. The well did not speak to me, merely showing rapid images in black and white – like an old movie.

The two shared a passionate kiss and I fought the blush that threatened to spill over my cheeks. She was crying, telling him words I could not hear. She was saying her good-byes.

A clearing surrounded them – the very clearing I suspected would become the Sunset-shrine five hundred years later. I let go of the wood and opened my eyes. "You loved him." It was not a question, but she answered nonetheless.

Kagome nodded, "So much. Whenever I think of him, my heart aches and I can't breathe. I feel trapped – like a wild bird in a cage. Which is kind of ironic. I want to realize I'm meant to stay here in this time, but I can't. I need to be with him so badly." Her shoulders shook violently and I pulled her into an embrace and she buried her face in the nape of my neck.

I let my warm hand stroke her soft, black hair.

"We'll try and get through – I promise. But I can't guarantee anything," I said and rubbed her back. "Working with sleeping magic can be extremely tricky. Magic like this usually has the mind of its own." Kagome's head lifted from my neck and she looked into the well.

"They say that the well's magic was given by the gods," she said hushed. "I'm sorry for being like this," she apologized. I shrugged. I was not a hugging and touchy-feely person, but I could be whenever it was needed. I grabbed her arm and began walking towards the entrance, "Don't worry about it. We'll fix this. We'll try to get to your InuYasha tomorrow."


	13. Preparations

The following day we woke up early and got dressed for shopping. Kagome had managed to convince me that if we were able to go back we should stock up on a few supplies. It made sense, really. And thus I decided to go with her.

My Japanese friend had made an extremely long list of things to buy and for some weird reason most of the foods we would bring was ramen – a lot of ramen. I surveyed the list as I brushed my long, blonde hair. "_Hmm, tampons? Might not be such a bad idea,"_ I thought and grinned. As my nlue eyes scanned the written words I let out a small laugh when I saw that she had written down condoms as well.

'_The girl is prepared for anything!'_

How Kagome planned to bring all the stuff with her without traveling hundreds of times was beyond me. Maybe I would lend her some of my magic to assist her.

I turned to look at my reflection in the long mirror that hung on Kagome's wall. I made a mental note to buy more jeans, seeing that this one's color began to fade. The black slim-jeans had always been my favorite and it had been so from the moment that I purchased it. The thin, long-sleeved shirt I wore was a creamy color with several black dots on it that created a messy path across the think fabric. I brushed the fabric with my finger, enjoying the cool feeling. How I loved silk.

I put my hairbrush down onto Kagome's desk and drew all the lose, blonde hair stands and threw them out the window, "_Fly, hair, fly_." A knock was heard on the door and a black-haired teen stood in the doorway, Kagome's little brother, Souta.

"Hey, kiddo," I smiled and turned to meet his gaze. "Come in. Kagome in preparing for our shopping trip, but I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

He walked into the room and sat down onto her bed, crossing his legs. "Are you going to the other side of the well?" He suddenly asked. I tilted my head and looked at him. His hair was short, yet his bangs were slightly longer, framing his face. He wore his school uniform; the straight black fabric hung loosely around his thin body. He was taller slightly taller than me, but not much.

To answer his question I nodded, "Or, we're going to try, at least."

He relaxed his back against the wall and gave a long sigh, "Please, take care of her."

"Don't worry. I will."

He nodded, "Kagome has the ability to attract any form of danger and trouble." He was deadly serious. I chose to not respond. "She has come crying through the well many times." My mouth made an 'o' and he continued. "We all know it was InuYasha."

I nodded, "I'll keep her safe, honey."

We sat in silence for several long moments before Kagome walked inside. Her hair was damp from her long trip to the bathroom and she was dressed in a cute, white summer dress – a strapless one at that. She was beautiful.

"Kagome, are you going back to InuYasha?" I looked from her brother to Kagome herself. She glanced at her brother for a moment before she began drying her hair with a brown towel, not answering. "Are you coming back to us?"

"Yes," I answered for her. Both looked to me with curious, brown eyes. "We'll _only_ be gone for a week, so no worries, kid. I'll bring your sister back to you." Souta smiled and nodded. Kagome gave me an odd look. "What?"

Souta shook his head, "nothing, sis." Kagome shrugged.

"Are you ready to leave soon?" I questioned and sat down on her office-chair, crossing my long legs.

"In a moment," Kagome answered. "I just need to fix my hair." I hummed and crossed my arms, too. I had a feeling that this day would be quite long. I looked to the forming clouds outside the large window and hushed them away. I wanted some sun. No, I needed it!


	14. Magic And Blue Light

My back hurt and my arms prickled from the weight I had exposed my body to. The heavy grocery bags in my hands threatened to rip as I took another step up the long stairs leading to the Sunset shrine. I heard a groan behind me and turned my blonde head to glance at Kagome. She was puffing as she tried to take another step – we were only halfway.

We had been running across half of Tokyo to shop enough groceries – and mostly ramen, a lot of ramen, many different flavors of ramen.

Apparently this InuYasha-person loved ramen more than anything according to Kagome and I sighed, so much trouble for just one guy. She had also purchased bathing supplies and candy – no doubt for her other friends. She even bought a set of pencils. I questioned her about them, but she had only shrugged and handed the cashier the money.

I felt uncomfortable and not only because I felt sweat form between my breasts, but also considering the fact that we were about to step five hundred years into the past. It simply did not sit right with me and I feared we might change the future if we made a wrong step. Kagome had tried to calm me down, but the feeling would not leave my body.

I glared at the groceries and gave up as placed the bags onto the steps and lifted my hands slightly, asking the air for help.

It complied.

Happily I saw the bags lift up and was carried to the top of the stairs, just as I pictured in my mind. Kagome gaped at me and I laughed. "I'm tired." I motioned for her to hand me her bags and she hesitated, but did as I asked. The white plastic full of food lifted and joined the rest of the bags on top of the stairs. We continued to walk with lighter steps until we stood at the top and I let out a sigh.

"You know, you should really install an escalator. Elders have no chance in walking up those stairs," I commented with a huff. I grabbed two of the heaviest bags and walked towards the large main house.

Kagome followed suit, "we've thought about it, but we simply don't have enough money to afford it."

I hummed and opened the door for her. Kagome's mother met us in the small hallway. I smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, placing the heavy bags on the floor. I grabbed a tissue and stuffed it down my bra to wipe away some of the sweat that had formed between them. I needed to get in shape.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi came in after me and I sat down on a chair close to the door. The two Japanese women were speaking in low tones and I inched closer to hear what they were talking about. To be honest, I did not really have to guess at all. Judging from Mrs. Higurashi's body language she was not overly fond to know that Kagome and I were going through the well.

I bit the insides of my cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi had always been so kind to me and I cared for her as a good friend or like an aunt from a distant family. And disappointing her broke my heart.

"_It would seem that young Master Souta told the Mrs. Higurashi that you two are traveling_," the dishwasher voiced from the corner. I nodded and my blue eyes were fixed on mother and daughter.

"Don't worry, mom," Kagome said and placed a few groceries on the desk. "Nothing will happen. Not like last time."

"Please, Kagome. Reconsider. You don't know what might be hiding on the other side. That place is full of magic and demons!" Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter unpack the bags. "You know I'll be worried sick."

"Don't worry, mom," Kagome repeated. "InuYasha will keep me safe."

"Don't misunderstand me, honey. InuYasha is a fine, young man, but I'm afraid you are living more on the other side of that well than you are here. I don't believe going back is the right solution for you." Mrs. Higurashi glanced at me and smiled. "So she told you?"

I nodded. "Mrs. Higurashi, with all due respect, I believe Kagome needs to say her final good-byes. I am traveling with her to the other side to make sure she will be brought safely back to you. She belongs in this time. And she knows it." I made that last comment as I gave a look to Kagome. She grimaced and turned to continue unpack the groceries.

"I see..." Mrs. Higurashi was thoughtful. "Take care of my baby-girl, Hannah." I smiled and nodded.

I got up from my position on the chair and went over to Kagome, helping her. I spotted the large stack of ramen and raised my eyebrow. "Is that all for InuYasha?"

"Yeah, like I said, he eats a _lot_ of ramen."

My mouth made an 'o'. Mrs. Higurashi disappeared out the kitchen door. "It would seem you family is against you traveling. I bet your grandfather would say something as well," I commented.

"No need to worry about grandpa. He's a crazy, old man," Kagome smiled. "Besides, he's out of town to visit another priest in Kyoto." I hummed.

We unpacked the last bag of food, and I sat back down on the chair. Judging from the large amount of food we would have to travel two times, and I would have none of that. I would have to consult magic again - perhaps a few shrinking spells?

"Are you ready?" Kagome suddenly asked. I swept my eyes to her brown ones in question. Oh, right. I nodded and smiled. "You look deep in thought. Are you backing out?"

I laughed, "I never back out, Kagome."

"Good."

"Shall we?" I asked and walked towards the hallway. "We need a bag if we are to pack all those groceries."

"Only one?" she asked. I snickered and nodded.

"I'll be right back."

As I walked out the door Mrs. Higurashi came and was close to crashing into me. I jumped back in surprise. I smiled, "Mrs. Higurashi, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I thought you might need something to be able to bring all the food." I looked down to her hands and spotted a large, ugly, yellow bag. I frowned. "Kagome used this whenever she went to the Feudal Era." I hummed as she stepped into the kitchen and followed her. We began to stack the food inside.

"Perhaps you'll need another bag?" Mrs. Higurashi voiced and walked outside the room once more.

"Your mother says one thing, but never-the-less, she helps us packing. I love your mother," I said. Kagome laughed and scratched her head. "Mom is special from many other I've ever met. But she's right – the food will never fit into this bag, even if it's a large bag."

"Leave that to me," I said and asked her to step aside. I touched the groceries and willed them to become smaller. One after the other, the stacks of food minimalized and flew into the opened bag. Kagome watched amazed as I concentrated on my task. The last stack flew into the opening and the bag closed, strapping itself.

"You sure make everything a lot easier using your magic," Kagome said and smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi chose that moment to walk back into the room, holding another bag. "Oh, you managed to pack everything?" We nodded. "What about clothes?"

"We already packed," Kagome said and lifted the yellow bag with ease. She looked at me, but I turned and walked towards the entrance door. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Hopefully we would be back before a week had passed, but a sinking feeling in my gut told me otherwise.

"Let's get a move on," I called from the hallway and picked up two bags of clothing positioned by the entrance. Kagome followed me out the door and we were on our way.

"Oh, wait!" Kagome suddenly said. I stopped and looked at her. "We forgot Tenseiga!"

"Ah, that's right." I dropped the two bags onto the concrete floor and ran inside the house and up to Kagome's room to retrieve the old sword. I felt as if the sword was glaring at me when I entered the pink room, and I raised my eyebrow at it.

"_Miss Moore, it would seem the sword is more alive than you first anticipated. Power, yes, but it is as if the sword has feelings,"_ my wristwatch commented.

I huffed, "I know that."

I reached over to grab the sword and it zapped my finger. "What the…?" The sword began to clatter in its sheath and I became impatient.

"Don't you start with me," I said harshly. "Act up like that again and I'll bring you back to rot in the museum." The movements stopped and the aura of the sword became dormant. "Good."

Picking the sword up in one swing, I ran down the wooden stairs and out the entrance door where Kagome was waiting for me. I strapped the sword to my hip with a tight knot and picked up the two bags I previously held and began to walk. "This thing sure is stubborn. It zapped me."

Kagome laughed.

"What's so funny?" I glared at her.

She laughed even more. "The swords forged from the fangs of the Great Dog General are very moody." I hummed. The well house stood before us, casting a faint shadow over our bodies.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked and took a step into the well house. I nodded and followed her. It was now or never – we were entering the past.

I unsheathed the sword and began to close my eyes. The well's magic sprung to life as the iron of the sword came in contact with the sword and I smiled. Kagome's eyes were fixed on the well, and a bright, blue light shone from the depths.

"It works," she muttered. "Hannah, it's working!" Nodding I stepped closer to the well, the bags securely fastened in my grip.

"So we're just supposed to jump into it?" Kagome nodded. "Well, that sounds easy." Both of us moved to stand on the lip of the well and she grabbed my hand – the firm grip hurt slightly, but I forgot about it as we jumped high and down into the swirling blue light.


	15. This Scent

InuYasha was annoyed.

No, he was rather frustrated than annoyed.

The sun was high in the sky as he sat with his legs crossed on the ground. The two twins sat on each of his thighs, pulling his sensitive ears as Sango and Miroku did their laundry.

"Make them stop," he pleaded.

He did not wish to harm the children. However, as cute they were, he was beginning to lose his temper.

"Don't do that," Miroku told the twins as he hung up yet another sheet. He did not move to remove them, much to InuYasha's frustration.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha," Sango said, supporting her newly born son on her strong back.

The half-demon sighed. It could not be helped, could it?

"You're like their toy," Shippou commented with a sly grin.

InuYasha was to growl at the tiny fox demon when the wind picked up, making golden eye widen in utter surprise.

'_This scent!'_

Vanilla and strawberries mixed with the slight scent of pollution reached the half-demon's sensitive nose. Golden eyes widened, dog-ears perked. He sniffed the air.

_'Kagome!'_

Without second thoughts he jumped to his feet and tore the twins from his body. He held them over Shippou and gave them to him. "Go slay the fox, kids."

With that he was off, not saying a word to his surprised friends.

The sweet aroma that could only belong to one person, one woman, had floated underneath his nose.

InuYasha's chest constricted painfully both in anticipation and in fear. Had his longing played a trick on him? No, it could not be.

'_The scent is getting stronger…'_

Hope filled his body as she sped through the forest.

He hesitated as he reached the well. A clawed hand reached out into the well, expecting to grasp air. His heart pounded wildly.

For what seemed like an age, he came in contact with warm flesh – soft and feminine.

His lungs restricted as his breath got stuck in his throat.


	16. Beautiful Reunion

My leather covered feet touched the damp soil inside the well and the tingling sensation of magic slowly faded away. The sudden smell of decaying flesh and plants reached my nostrils and I brought my sleeve of my shirt up to cover my nose. My eyes darted to Kagome for an explanation.

I almost sweat dropped at the excited smile she gave me. Her large, brown eyes glittered in the darkness as she grinned from ear to ear.

'_If she continues her face will split in half,'_ my wristwatch chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow at Kagome before I let out a laugh.

"Hannah, we made it!"

"I know."

"I can't believe it!"

I glanced around the smelly, dark well. "How do we get out of here?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed one of the many vines and pulled. It seemed to be secure enough. Apparently she thought so too as she begun to climb with practiced ease. I, on the other hand, had no such practice.

As Kagome had reached halfway up the sides of the well, I huffed.

I glanced up, trying to avoid looking straight up into her skirt. And as I looked up to see past her, I caught a glimpse of silver past Kagome's form.

I watched as Kagome's body was pulled upwards.

Panic gripped my body. What happened?

But then the fact that she had not screamed hit me. She had not been afraid. Muffled voices from top of the well reached my ears and I sighed. The possibility that it could be her friends was plausible.

If she had been afraid, she would have screamed. Right?

With the Tenseiga securely wrapped in an old sheet and strapped to my back I took a hold of the thin vines. The walls of the well were slick and cold as I inched higher and higher. My feet slipped several times and each time I let out a curse. I was not overly fond of ruining my shoes.

I struggled with the vines before I finally managed to grab the lip of the well. Kagome's hand shot out to grab mine and she helped me heave up.

Kagome's face was inches from mine and I saw the happiness swirl in her deep eyes. I blinked.

Perhaps I had been wrong. Perhaps she needed to return after all. I retuned her smile. I had never seen her this happy before and it warmed my heart. But then the thought hit me – if she was this happy now, how would she cope after the week was up?

She seemed to understand where my thoughts had taken me, as her smile slowly faded. Maybe my face betrayed me. I could not help but not share her joy.

"Just keep it in mind, Kagome. Please…" I smiled and lifted myself out of the well.

"I know," she whispered. "But right now, I simply want to focus on being here."

I nodded and stood straight. I inspected my shoes and scowled. I had managed to rip the leather, but they still looked fine. I mentally praised the shoemaker for his wonderful job. The shoes had not exactly been cheap.

A rough voice was heard and I glanced up to see a young man clad in red holding Kagome's hands. His silver hair gleamed in the sun. His description fit his name – this was InuYasha. So it had been him who was the silver I had seen from the bottom of the well?

I caught myself staring at his dog-ears.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked with crossed arms over his chest. "You don't smell like a demon."

I raised my eyebrow at his attitude. "My name is Hannah, and I'm not a demon. I'm a good friend of Kagome. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, InuYasha." I stretched my hand in greeting, pulling on the sweetest smile I could muster.

He took a step back as I did, his clawed hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

I was confused.

Kagome must have noticed as she leaned closer to him. "You're supposed to shake her hand," she explained.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Hannah is not from Japan, InuYasha. Which is why she looks so strange," she threw me an apologetic look and I rolled my eyes.

She thought I was strange? Hello? The guy had dog-ear on top of his head! But I understood how I must look for him. Blonde hair and blue eyes were rare, if not non-existent, in feudal Japan.

"In her country it's customary to shake hands upon greeting. Just like we bow," Kagome explained further. "She means no offense."

"You would touch someone you only just met?"

I nodded. "But out greeting is far from the most intimate…"

I felt ridiculous as I stood there with my outstretched hand and withdrew it. He had obviously not intention to grab my hand. I gave him a shy smile before I noticed the couple.

Kagome stood chest to chest with the half-demon, hands touching. I blinked. I suddenly felt very out of place. Kagome must have noticed as she smiled as the half-demon and whispered something to him.

He nodded.

Movement in the corner of my eye caused me to turn to glance at the people that walked towards us. It was a woman and a man – along with…

_'This energy…' _I narrowed my eyes at the small fox demon on the man's shoulders. _'Fox…'_

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome's happy voice reached my ears. "I'm back!"

She moved to hug her friends and left me alone wit InuYasha.

"You helped her?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you," he whispered.

I waved my hand dismissively in the air. "It's nothing, though."

Golden eyes softened and he bowed his head slightly. I suppose it would be all I would get from him. I took what I could get as I watched him walk towards Kagome, placing a large hand upon her tiny shoulder.

I smiled and sat down on the lip of the well and watched with a torn heart at the beautiful reunion. Why torn? Because I knew that, in a week's time, I would have to tear her away from her beloved friends. I could see how happy she was here and I would case her heartbreak once again.

Here… I glanced around us and took in the beautiful, untouched nature. Tall, thick trees stretched up to the clear, blue skies, lush green grass covered every inch of the forest, and the fresh, unpolluted air filled my lungs. I could understand why Kagome had missed this place so much.

Once again, my heart stung in my chest.

"_Amser, notify me when a week has passed_," I whispered in English to my wristwatch.

'_Certainly, Miss Moore.'_

And as the group began to trek out of the clearing that surrounded the well I stood up and followed them.

I felt that this would become a very long week of constant 'third-wheeling'.


	17. First Day

I had been wrong. I had been so very wrong.

Kagome's friends had accepted me with open arms. Though, I did not doubt they were wary due to my non-Japanese appearance, they did not judge. How could they? They were a mix of humans and demons all living together. Something like that was rare, even in the present.

Demons and humans did not normally mingle. No, demons stayed away from humans. And perhaps that was for the best. I know I would have panicked if my child suddenly grew dog-ears. I snickered and looked over the group of Kagome's friends.

Out of all of them, I liked Sango the best. Her strong personality and history had me interested. I admired her strength and her hope.

If I had to choose a member of Kagome's small group that I did not like I would have to say the small fox demon. There was something about that cute exterior that I could not quite place my finger on.

While ha had done nothing to me as of yet, I felt wary around him. But I decided against showing it. If my suspicions were correct, I had better no show anything. And so, I treated him like I would have treated any other acquaintance.

Night had fallen and the group had retired to Sango and Miroku's hut. Kaede, the old priestess, had insisted that Kagome and I stayed in her hut during their stay and I had accepted on our behalf. To be fairly honest, I was not all too excited on the idea of staying in a small hut with three children, InuYasha, and Kagome's friends. Including the fox…

No. Kaede's hut seemed far more tempting.

But at the moment we had created a circle around the fire in the middle of the hut. Sango made tea in a large black pot over the heat. It smelled like lavender. Perfect for a late night tea.

I often used lavender before going to bed. It was the most relaxing scent I knew. It calmed my nerves and allowed me to sleep peacefully.

"Lady Hannah?"

Miroku's thoughts brought me out of my musings. "Miss Moore, Master Monk."

"I apologize. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. It would seem I got lost in my own thoughts for a while." I gave him a smile. "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes. Lady Kagome told me you come from a far away land."

I nodded and kept my smile on my face.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you tell us? What's it like?" It was a small girl in the back of the hut that wore a purple kimono. She could not be more than eight years old by my count. I had learnt that her name was Rin, but other than that, the girl was a complete stranger to me. She seemed rather cute, though.

"Well," I started and leaned my back against the wooden walls. "It's a very beautiful country with high mountains and large forests. We have the world's longest coastline." I hummed. "The people that live there are very indifferent and cold, but that's mostly due to their stressful lives. Whenever you meet someone outside work, they are relaxed and joyous."

"Do you have a job?"

It was Sango who had asked.

"I do," I smiled. "I'm currently working as a professor at the main university in Japan, which is where I met Kagome. I teach history, but occasionally I teach English, which is a commonly called Lingua Franca. It's basically a language you use whenever you travel to make sure you are understood in every country. It's rather useful."

"Why?"

This time it was the small girl, Rin.

I smiled.

"While it's handy to know several languages there are many schools that don't have good teachers. Some countries don't even have proper schools at all, and therefore, English is a good language to know. I chose to learn Japanese because of my family history, but my native language is Norwegian," I explained.

The girl simply blinked.

"How many languages do you speak?" asked Sango.

"Eh…" I bit my lips as I counted. "I speak seven languages, but on different levels. Like – I can't write Japanese, but I can make myself understood speaking it. It's the opposite for my Danish. I can read it without issue, but it's hard to speak."

"I see…"

"Why did you choose history?" Shippou asked. "The past is in the past. We can't do anything about it."

"Well, I see your point, but that usually works for one individual trying to get over, or even justify, their actions. The reason why I chose history is because it's interesting to read and learn how other cultures and countries lived before us. But also about big leaders' mistakes throughout the years – so that we never make the same mistake again – like war. You see – you can make a mistake only once, if you do it twice, it's a choice."

Miroku nodded in thought.

"It makes sense, my Lady. So you teach?"

I raised my eyebrow at the monk. "I just sad that I teach."

He blinked. "I apologize. I mean no offense, but it is highly uncommon for women to have such important jobs."

I huffed and crossed my arm. "I'm not offended."

_'… __but I should be,'_ I mentally added.

From my readings and studying I knew for a fact that there had been no such thing as women's rights until late nineteenth century. It had always provoked me how men would display women as objects and only half-human. Though the women were beautiful, they were treated poorly.

I barely managed to hide my scowl.

Being the proud, independent woman I was I had issues with men's degrading comments. Looking into Miroku's brown eyes, I sighed.

I would have to keep myself in check. These were Kagome's friends from the past. They knew nothing of our time and its customs.

"When I first met Hannah, I assumed she was any ordinary student. She is only a year older than me, you see," Kagome said. "I talked to her and I remember saying that I hoped that the teacher wasn't too strict. Imagine my horror when Hannah walked right up to the teacher's desk and introduced herself."

Hannah laughed. "Yes! I remember I gave you a hard time the first week. I had so much fun whipping you about the classroom."

Kagome laughed with me. "We became good friends."

I nodded, grinning.

When Kagome had arrived at the university, I saw her running to the front gates, obviously thinking she was late for class. Her expression when she realized class did not start until nine o'clock that day had me laughing.

She had approached me first and from the first day I realized that I liked this girl – so warm and open.

"Lady Hannah?" It was Rin again. I looked at her.

"Miss Moore would be sufficient, sweetheart."

She nodded. "Miss Moore, why is your hair so strange?"

I blinked.

Kagome laughed.

"My hair isn't strange…" I let my fingers trace the French braid I had made earlier that evening. "Where I come from most people have this hair color. But to you, I suppose any color besides black is strange?" I smiled at the young girl.

She shook her head, no.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has silver hair. It's really, really pretty!"

Not knowing how this Lord Sesshoumaru looked like I only nodded my head and kept my smile. But then again, "Just like InuYasha's hair?"

"Keh!"

Glancing at the half-demon positioned with Kagome beside him, I saw him cross his arms – obviously annoyed. "Don't you dare compare me to that heartless bastard!"

"I'm sorry?" I looked at Kagome for an explanation to the half-demon's sudden outburst. InuYasha had not spoke to me since the greetings at the well, and I had not yet had the time to judge his character. Such things were extremely important to me, considering the fact that I could openly talk about just about anything. Meeting new people served difficult – such as this situation.

"InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers," Kagome explained.

"_Half_-brother!" cried InuYasha.

"… They share the same father, but InuYasha has a human mother."

"Okay…?" This did not explain his outburst though.

"They don't get along very well…" she sighed.

I felt there were more to Kagome's explanation, but she did not voice it. I simply nodded in understanding and let the matter drop. It was not any of my business after all.

I sipped my cooling tea, complimenting Sango for her skill.

"I have only just mastered making this tea. It was something I didn't practice while we were traveling," she answered. "The only tea we would drink were those tea bags Kagome would bring from her time."

"Really?"

Sango nodded.

"That type of tea isn't especially good for you," I explained. "Some, if not most, contain these sweeteners in the bags that you don't see. You might not even taste them, but they are there. Which is why I only buy herbs and dried leaves when I make my tea."

It was true. I had checked.

"But to be honest, Sango, I prefer your tea. It's delicious."

She bowed in gratitude.

oOo

When the hours grew late into the night I finally began to feel tired, and eventually I excused myself from Sango and Miroku's hut. InuYasha and Kagome had disappeared not too long before I decided to leave and I grinned at the thought of what the two might be doing.

Not that I could blame them.

After three years apart from the one she loved, I really would not blame the sweet, innocent Kagome for wanting to be with InuYasha. Besides, they probably needed the privacy to talk.

InuYasha did not strike me like a man who openly acted upon his feelings. I could imagine him to be quite shy.

The cool air greeted me as I began the trek back to Kaede's hut. The first day had been interesting enough.


	18. Dominant And Scary

InuYasha's golden orbs spotted a golden head as he walked towards the small river that ran past Edo. He had been meaning to talk to the strange, foreign woman. The previous night, Kagome talked to him. However, there was something she was avoiding to tell him. It made him curious.

And so, InuYasha had made it his mission to talk to Hannah. The woman was bound to know.

The look on Kagome's face did not indicate anything good.

A painful tug in the half-demon's chest had a clawed hand run across, trying to soothe the ache away. He could not risk losing Kagome once again now that she had finally returned to him. No, he would do anything to keep her with him. He would even plead.

Was this the reason Kagome had been acting so strange?

InuYasha growled and shook his head.

He had to ask he foreigner.

Hannah had been difficult to track, he found. He scent, though unmistakably different, was weak – almost non-existent. He frowned at that. He could not recall smelling her scent from the well, either.

As he walked closer to the golden-haired woman he took notice of her peaceful, sun-kissed face.

She was lying on her back, arms crossed behind her head, her hair pooling around her – oblivious to his presence. Her strange, blue eyes were closed.

The sun bathed her form as her feet soaked in the cool water of the river, and the wind played with her golden locks.

He cocked his head to the side. She may be strange, but she was indeed beautiful.

As he came to stand beside her body, he sat down, crossing his arms and his legs. If she had noticed his presence she did not give it away. Not wanting to wait for her to do so, he announced himself rather rudely.

"Oi…"

She popped an eye to look at him. "Yes? Can I help you, InuYasha?"

Her voice was soft, polite. She looked slightly annoyed.

Never being one to beat around the bush, he jumped right to it. "Why was Kagome acting so strange the other night?" he asked.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you deaf, woman?" he frowned. "I asked you why Kagome –"

She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "I heard you, I heard you, I heard you. What I meant to ask _politely _is what you mean?"

InuYasha scoffed. "I – Kagome and I went for a walk. She seemed… secretive. Like there was something she kept away from me. Whenever I asked her, she refused to answer."

Not quite understanding what he was talking about, she asked, "Do you think she has reasons to be secretive?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, alright! Chill, dog…" she rolled her eyes and sat up from her position on the ground. She steeled her blue gaze onto the half-demon. "If Kagome has a secret, don't you think that there's a good reason for it?"

InuYasha huffed.

Hannah sighed. "I'll give you a few questions I want you to memorize. First, always ask yourself if it's any of your business. If it's not, don't stick your nose into it! People have secrets because they don't want others to know. Are you with me?"

He nodded, slowly.

"Great! Second, if it is your business – remind yourself what kind of person you are dealing with. Who they are, how they are, but most importantly – who are they to you. If they are truly close to you, you must tread very carefully. Some secrets are greater than others. So think about how the other person would react to your prying. Would you really risk losing someone dear to you because you were curious? Just imagine the outcome. Is it really worth it?"

"Keh! Kagome's my…" he blushed and stared into the grassy ground. "She's my future mate."

Hannah's eyes widened significantly. "I'm sorry?" she breathed.

InuYasha shot to his feet, hands clenched into fists. "Why? Because I'm a filthy half-breed and not good enough for her?" he exclaimed.

Hannah blinked. "For the love of Blovas – will you relax? By that I meant – what." She craned her neck to look at him. "Please, sit back down. I absolutely hate it when people stand above me like that. And I don't have anything against you being a half-demon, InuYasha. I like you."

He hesitated, but resumed his former position beside her.

"Tell me," she urged.

The half-demon smiled. "I asked her – yesterday, by the Goshinboku tree where we first met – if she wanted to be my mate. She agreed." His brows furrowed. "But then she became so sad."

Hannah sighed.

"I figured you might know since you're Kagome's friend and all," he continued and looked at her.

"Look, InuYasha," Hannah started and turned her eyes away from his intense gaze, "if you have any questions about Kagome there is only one person to ask, which is Kagome. I can't answer you. When you are concerned about a certain someone, don't go about his or her friends, please. Always go directly to the cause."

Golden eyes narrowed. "So you don't know?"

Hannah grinned. "I think I have a fair clue as to what it is, but it's not a secret…" Before the half-demon was able to open his mouth she continued, "but I'd talk to Kagome if I were you."

"So you do know!"

"Be quiet, will you?"

"I knew it!"

"InuYasha," Hannah turned serious, "you should not hear this from me, so go talk to you… mate-to-be. Okay?"

He gave her a look before he nodded. As he moved to stand, Hannah's hand reached out and grabbed the leg of his fire-rat hakama.

"Let go of me!"

Hannah stood, slowly. Her blue eyes burned into his golden. She went to grasp the sleeve of his haori. "Whatever Kagome tells you, InuYasha, you will remain calm. Kagome has tried and failed to tell you something that she knows is difficult for you both. The last thing she needs is you freaking out over it. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Kagome is one of dearest friends and I will not stand by and watch you hurt her. She went through extreme lengths to get back to you," she said slowly. The wind picked up around them, and despite the warmth of his fire-rat kimono, it bit his skin. "If you ever do something to that sweet girl I'll chop off your testicles, roast them and feed them to you before I shove your sword so hard up your ass you'll feel the tip right behind your teeth!" The she smiled sweetly and the sudden gust of wind disappeared, "Okay?"

InuYasha's mouth gaped, but he nodded nonetheless. He turned on his heel and quickly walked away from her. Glancing back, he saw her lie back down on the grassy ground. Somehow, his talk with Hannah had only left him as confused as he had been in the first place. If not even more.

However, he learned one more thing about her – she was dominant. And scary.


	19. And On The Third Day

It was the third day in Feudal Japan, the day after InuYasha's sudden question about Kagome. The morning had been calm and peaceful. Due to the heavy rain outside we had been invited to the headman's house for a meal and a drink – along with the rest of the villagers.

To be honest, I was expecting a large, extravagant home, decorated with beautiful paintings and luscious gardens, but it held none of that. Yes, the headman's home was larger and more spacious that all the other villagers', but it look all the same.

Inside I could only spot wooden walls, wooden floors and little to speak of luxury. I had become curious as to why it was so quaint and simple, and so I had asked the headman.

The headman, who was an old, skinny but polite man, had become startled at my bold question before he laughed it away and told me he had no use of such luxury. His village was not prestigious or rich, but it was beautiful and his people were happy. He needed no more.

I had to admit that I became rather impressed by the headman's words. I liked him right away.

We were asked to take our seat and were brought a simple meal of cooked rice and roasted fish. Despite the lack of spices, I found the meal appealing. I could have eaten more, I am sure, but as I gazed over the room full of villagers I took a notice that most villagers were skinny – just as the headman.

I blinked. Did they lack food?

Children ate their meal hurriedly so they could play with their friends and the adults enjoyed a cup of sake, all having smiles on their sun-kissed faces.

I blinked again. Perhaps they did lack food, but they certainly did not lack happiness. It warmed my heart. Or perhaps it was the sake?

I laughed, placing my bowl of rice on the tiny, tiny table in front of me. The action turned the headman's attention to me.

"Thank you, kind sir, for the meal," I smiled.

"You are very welcome, Miss Moore," he said, returning my smile. "I hope you liked it. We've had trouble with our hunts as of late. A powerful demon has been returning to our humble village for some time now. He scares away all the animals."

"A demon?" I cocked my head to the side. "As in, a demon attack?"

"Oh, no," he laughed. "He returns for the small child, Rin. He is her protector – I assume. He brings her gifts."

Both my eyebrows shot up into my hairline. A demon protecting a human was rare, and not to mention interesting.

"I see," I simply said. "Well, perhaps you could make a sort of agreement with this demon to not come as often. If he scares away your prey your people will suffer from it, correct? If the demon stays away long enough for the animals to return it'll help the village." I shrugged. "That's what I'd do in your situation at least. While the human body can survive on fish and rice, it needs a wider board of sustenance to properly nourish it."

He gravely nodded, but kept a small smile.

"Do I amuse you, sir?"

He laughed.

"Yes, my child, you do."

I cocked my head to the side once more. "How so?"

"You are a woman."

I felt my eyes narrow on their own and I felt my body heat up. "Excuse me?"

I heard Kagome cough violently beside me. Apparently rice got stuck in her throat. I patted her back, trying to ease her. I turned my attention back to the headmaster.

Suddenly I did not like this man so much as I thought. I watched as the man too a sip of his sake and a devious thought came into my mind.

"I have upset you," he stated and looked into my narrowed eyes. "I apologize."

"Indeed, you have upset me, sir," I smiled sweetly. "And to avoid repetition, I will end our conversation for now." The older man nodded his head and it was then I turned my attention to Kagome.

Her wide eyes stared at me as I grinned.

"This little gathering is becoming old fast," I said. "How about a drinking game?"


	20. Let The Game Begin

"A drinking game?"

My eyes looked to the person sitting next to Kagome. It was InuYasha who asked. This, of course, gained me the attention of Sango and Miroku who sat across me and Kagome. As they had all finished their meals they, too, were beginning to grow rather bored.

My grin widened. "Yeah! A drinking game! You play a game where drinking is either a punishment or a reward. Haven't you ever head of it before?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I have heard of it. I have actually participated in a few myself." He smiled. "In the company of beautiful women…"

"Wow, you must be really proud of yourself," I said sarcastically and did not miss the nasty look his wife sent him. "With you being a monk an all…"

He shut up, giving a pleading look to Sango who huffed.

I did not know the two of them as well as I would have liked. I knew the monk was a pervert, but to what extent exactly?

Not wanting to dwell on it I continued.

"Regardless, I can guarantee that you haven't heard of my drinking game, people," I smiled and pulled something out of my jacket pocket. "Would you like to join me?"

I surveyed their interested faces and squealed when they all nodded.

"Well, the drinking game is called 'Fuck the Dealer'," I announced dramatically. "It is basically a card game – hence the 'Dealer'." I waved a deck of cards I had brought from home.

Kagome looked about ready to facepalm herself. There had been a reason why I had chose this particular game to begin with. The reason?

When Kagome had passed her second year in college with ease I had introduced the game to her on a party with some of her friends to lighten her spirit after the extremely tough exam I had given her and her fellow students.

And, boy, did that girl play. She ended up as one fucked up dealer by the end of the night. It had gone to the extent where Kagome had ended up losing her reputation as a sweet, innocent girl and had instead become a girl who liked to party – hard.

I snickered.

Kagome looked like the living dead the following day and I knew that the game did not bring any happy memories to mind. She had been impossible to deal with, and while it had been rather exhausting to control the abnormally loud girl, I wished to see her again from time to time.

I could not have brought her home that night. She was far too gone. Besides, I did not want to face one angry Mrs. Higurashi…

"I'll be the 'Dealer' in the beginning so that you're able to see how it works. And the rules are really easy, my friends," I started. "In my hand I hold a deck of playing cards. They are named and numbered. I will look at the card on the top and the players have to guess which card is in my hand."

At their confused expression I turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, let's show them."

I pulled up a card with the number ten. "What card is on my hand?"

She eyed me carefully. Her mouth had been drawn into thin line and her eyes narrowed. "Six."

I turned to the others. "Now, I don't have the card with number six on it on my hand. Meaning that my card contains a higher or lower number. If the number on my hand was lower, I'd simply say 'down'. But the card on my hand is higher than Kagome's six and so I say 'up'."

"Then, I guess ten," Kagome said.

I glared at her, causing her to smile. She was right.

"Since Hannah's card is obviously ten she, as the 'Dealer' is punished. She has to drink five sips of her drink," Kagome explained as I drank my five sips of punishment. "The game contains only punishments. Let's say that I guessed ten on my first try – the 'Dealer' would have to drink ten sips of his or her drink. But since I only managed to guess correctly on my second guess, she has to drink five."

"Ten sips of her sake?" Sango asked, horrified.

"Yeah," I breathed and put down my cup. "It's called 'Fuck the Dealer' after all. The main goal of this game is to screw the 'Dealer' over by having him or her drink as much as possible by guessing correctly."

"That's an amazingly large amount of sips, Miss Moore," Miroku voiced and eyed his own cup of sake.

"It gets better," Kagome laughed. "If I had guessed 'King' instead of ten, I'd have to drink the number in between 'King', which is thirteen, and ten."

"Hannah is the only 'Dealer' in the game?" InuYasha asked.

"No, I'm not. That would kill me," I said with a laugh. "If I manage to get past three people, each guessing on three cards, the deck of cards is handed to the person to my left." I gestured towards Kagome. "And if she manages the same, it'll be InuYasha's turn and so on. It's really fun, and it becomes easier in the end of the game."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"The 'Dealer' has to place the revealed card on the table, in this case, the floor. All the players are allowed to see which cards have past and can guess which remains. There are four cards of each number and, let's say, when all four fours are on the floor, they are removed so that only the remaining numbers are left," I finished.

I explained the game throughout and by the end InuYasha looked extremely interested.

I grinned.

"Shall we play?"

I volunteered to be the 'Dealer' in the beginning. It turned out pretty well. Of course, being new to both the game and the cards, Kagome and I had to explain along the way. I realized my error by bringing western European cards to the Feudal Japan. The numbers were foreign to them as they had a far easier – or at least according to them – number system.

I managed to pass my first round, being clean. Kagome had no such luck. She had been stuck with Sango, who had been her second guesser in the game. Eventually, Sango had not managed to guess the number and the round had been left to Miroku. Unfortunately, he had left to check on the children that had been left with Kaede for the night. Poor Shippou who had found our 'adult game' boring had gone with him. I suppose he would rather hang with kids than us.

Miroku had announced he would be back for the game shortly.

Apparently, it had been 'interesting.'

In the end, it had been my turn to guess on poor Kagome.

"Eight."

"Damn you!" she cursed and forcefully grabbed her cup of sake. I watched her throat as she drank, counting the sips. She stopped at seven, announcing that her cup was empty. I handed her my own, earning myself a glare, which I laughed off.

A woman came and refilled our cups. When I asked her to leave it there she had been rather surprised, but left it there nonetheless. Kagome finished her ten sips and looked at yet another card. Boy, did I feel sorry for this girl.

"Eight."

"Down," she grinned.

I surveyed the cards on the table. Eighteen cards had passed, meaning that there were thirty-four cards to go. And there had been no aces yet. I grinned.

"Ace."

"_Fuck you_!" she exclaimed in English and threw the card on the floor.

"How are you so good at this?" InuYasha asked and I smiled.

"I guess you can say that I've played it a few times…"

"You drink on a regular basis?" Sango asked. Women did not drink as much in this time, I knew. They usually only served the drinks to the men. I nodded my head.

Kagome finished her five sips of punishment. "Hannah is Norwegian," she breathed. "They drink often and usually a lot."

Sango turned her brown orbs towards me again.

"It's true," I shrugged.

"I once went to a party with Hannah and her friends from high school… I can't recall what happened because I drank too much!" Kagome slurred. "I wanted to fit in and so I drank as much as they did. It was horrible!"

I laughed. "We noticed. I tried to stop you, too, but you just kept on going. What was is that you drank?"

"That horrible drink with the lime and salt," she breathed, turning slightly green.

"Ah! Alexandra's tequila!"

"Yeah, that one…"

I looked at the others. They had no clue what we were talking about.

"Basically, I drink a lot. It's a part of my culture. When one finishes high school in Norway, they drink non-stop for fourteen days. It's usually several more days, but that's off the record," I explained.

Sango's eyes widened, her mouth dropping. "It could kill you!"

"So Norwegians have a higher tolerance for alcohol than normal humans then?" InuYasha asked, obviously interested. "Like demons?"

"I don't really know," I shrugged. "But let's continue the game! Kagome, for my next card I guess nine." I effectively ducked the question.

"Up."

"Ten."

Kagome turned the card before she placed it on the floor. A 'Queen'.

"Two sips, Hannah."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I drank my sake quickly and eyed the cards on the floor. There had been no twos yet. If I did not guess correctly, this would be my last card. And two was a rather low number. Would I risk losing?

None of the other numbers had been finished, meaning that the card on Kagome's hand could be anything. If I guessed two and she announced 'up' it could be anything above! I groaned and scratched my head in thought. This was tough. I really hated losing. In the end I made my decision.

"For my last card, I guess seven," I announced. I decided to play it safe, just for the fun of it. Besides, if I guessed wrong it meant that it would be InuYasha's turn to 'Deal' the cards.

"Up," Kagome smiled and double-checked her card. "What will be your last guess, Hannah?"

Oh, she enjoyed this.

"I'll humor you. I guess five."

Her face broke out into a large grin. Had I guessed wrong?

"Hannah, I said 'up' not 'down'. Last I checked five is less than seven. I think you're getting affected by the sake."

I waved my hand. "Not a chance, girl. I'm Norwegian."

"A Norwegian who hasn't felt the effect on Feudal Era sake before. It's stronger in this era," she explained. And she was right. I was beginning to feel warmer than usual. And I preferred being cold than warm.

"Ten, then," I said and crossed my arms in mock offence.

"KING! Three sips, Miss Moore," she taunted.

As I drank my punishment the monk returned from his brief check on the children and resumed his seat in front of me. He announced that the twins, including their newly born child, were sleeping peacefully. He then asked who was winning.

"Kagome's turn is over," Sango explained. "Miss Moore did your round seeing you weren't here."

He nodded.

"It's InuYasha's turn!"

"Keh! My body can take much more alcohol than you humans!" he bragged and accepted the cards from Kagome. "I'll win for sure."

"Don't be so sure, dog," I grinned. "We are nearing half-way though the deck of cards. It'll be easier now."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Sango! You're guessing."

The demon slayer checked the already revealed cards and came to the same conclusion I had. "I'll guess two."

InuYasha checked his card once again. "What?!"

He placed a card on the floor, between the once and three. I laughed.

"Ten sips, InuYasha," Kagome giggled and poured him some more sake. "Drink up!"

He finished the cup at an amazing speed and my eyes widened. He ought to be careful with that. But a drunk half-demon could prove to be interesting.

Sango guessed again. This time she managed to miss on both guesses on the one card, and she took her punishment on six sips. The same went for her next card – and her last. However, the number ten went out and I gathered them beside me to prevent losing them.

Next player up was Miroku.

He guessed wrong on his two first tries and the deck was decreasing in size. In total, the poor monk had to drink fifteen sips of his sake, but he had one last guess before he was finished.

"I guess 'Jack'", he said and refilled his drink.

The half-demon let out a string of curses and placed a 'Jack' on the floor. This resulted in four 'Jacks' and I took them out of the system of cards on the floor.

InuYasha drank his ten sips of punishment.

I took notice that his cheeks were beginning to take on a slight shade of pink and I crosschecked the color with my mental 'how-drunk-are-you-on-the-color-scale'-list. I found him to be slightly affected.

"Okay, monk," Sango giggled, "it's your turn again."

Miroku took a sip of his own. "I must say, Miss Moore, this game of yours is both entertaining and challenging."

"At least when the alcohol kicks in," I smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

He turned his gaze on InuYasha. "Ace."

"Fuck you, monk!"

We all laughed at InuYasha's outburst and watched as he drank another ten sips. How many had he been drinking by now?

"Okay, guys," I said and held up my hand. "Because poor InuYasha had to drink so much, let's all drink five sips in sympathy."

They agreed.

"Again, Miroku! Get him real good!"

"Kagome!"


	21. It Was Too Quiet

The sun had set beyond the high mountains and the darkness of the night descended over the small village of Edo. It had stopped raining somewhere as the sun set in the west. The only light in the sky came from the full moon in the sky, which peeked through the gaps in the clouds, rising to greet his beloved.

As the darkness descended over the lands, lulling the humans into a peaceful state of sleep, a lone, tall figure cladded in expensive, white silk strode through the deep eastern forest that lead towards his half-brother's forest and the small village of Edo.

It was quiet.

Leather-booted feet walked silently on the wet forest floor, taking long, calculating steps, as they guided the long, strong legs of their owner towards his goal. Brilliant, golden eyes surveyed the road ahead of him.

It was quiet.

The cool wind of the night played with the stands of his long, silver hair that reached the male to the back of his knees. It caressed his pale, flawless skin.

The scent of wet soil mixed with bark and grass found the way to his sensitive nose and he inhaled the clean air. The rain had washed away the foul stench of dirty, sweat-covered humans that usually hovered over the particular area he found himself in, once again.

It was quiet.

The male had promised his young ward, the human girl called Rin, that he would visit her. And visit her he did. Every fortnight he would visit her, bringing her gifts. She would tell him of her days and he would listen. And he found himself missing her.

He halted his steps.

It was quiet.

No, he did not miss her. A powerful demon, such as him, held no such human emotion. He proceeded towards the village.

After the destruction of the vile half-demon Naraku, the old priestess named Kaede had insisted that Rin stayed in the village. She claimed that the girl had need of human contact, to learn the ways of her own people and race, before she chose whom she wished to stay with.

He had agreed with the priestess' arguments, much to Rin's dissatisfaction. But he had to admit, that there were certain topics not even he wished to discuss with her.

It was quiet.

As he scanned the village from his spot on the hill that lead towards Edo, he found it odd to see lights still coming from the largest house. No doubt belonging to the human man in charge. The white-cladded demon had only met the skinny, old man once when he left Rin in the village for the first time. He had bowed to the great demon and vowed that the human child would be safe in his humble village.

The demon lord had not trusted the man to keep her safe, nor did he trust the old priestess. And now, that his half-brother's woman had returned to her home beyond the well, the responsibility had fallen to InuYasha and his friends.

The demon Lord no longer held hatred for the half-demon. And while the distain was still present within the demon, he could tolerate him. Rin had taken a liking to him after her stay, and she would not allow the two to fight.

It was quiet.

As he neared the end of his descend from the hill a gust of wind blew past the demon from behind. While on the subject of the half-breed, where was he?

Surely he had smelled him by now?

No.

It was far too quiet.


	22. Drunken Fun And New Arrivals

Okay, okay, okay.

So perhaps indulging Kagome and her friends into a drinking game was not one of my best ideas. Especially not 'Fuck the Dealer'. The game could turn any self-respecting man into a drunken mess, and the game had chosen to target the poor InuYasha.

It had become dark outside when the half-demon finally managed to move from Miroku to me, there were only six cards left in his clawed hand. That meant good news for me, of course. I won four out of six times, as I managed to keep the turn on me by winning like the drunken master I became. But for the poor half-demon, this meant forty sips and I vaguely remembered the half-demon gag multiple times as he downed the many cups of sake.

Damn. I wish I brought my Jägermeister. I would have loved to see him down one in a competition with me. I would have won without trouble, of course, as Jäger was my favorite drink. But unfortunately for me, I had not brought any liquor to the past. Normally I just drank Jäger while I thought of the past. Could anyone besides me see the irony?

Anyway, his speech became slurred and he had issues controlling his voice. It had become quite hysterical, to say the least. After the game finished, I insisted that we had to do a round of shots, and of course, truth or dare. And it had been quite fun. Well, until the headmaster decided that we became too loud and the night grew too late. I chose to ignore the rude comment he tossed in our direction that women should not drink.

And so, we were walking back towards the old priestess' hut to finally rest. InuYasha had one strong arm draped around Kagome's thin shoulders and the monk supported the other. Sango and I walked behind them, trying to hold our laughter as InuYasha managed to trip on the muddy ground for the fourth time, almost bringing them with him.

"This has been so much fun, Miss Moore," Sango slurred and smiled brightly. I nodded. "You certainly know how to party!"

"Thank you!"

"You are very welcome!"

I laughed and fought to maintain my balance on the slippery, muddy ground. I grumbled, as I took not that my shoes had become stained. Perfect. Perhaps it had not been the smartest move to bring my favorite shoes to the feudal Japan. I should have brought my hiking boots instead.

I groaned and leaned down to take them off my feet.

Sango gave me a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want my shoes to be ruined by this nasty, cold mud!" I exclaimed and the woman gave me an odd look. "Don't you dare look at me like that, girl! These are really expensive shoes from a really expensive brand. They almost cost me my entire salary! But it was so worth it!"

She gave me another look. "Who pays that much for a pair of shoes?"

"I do!" I yelled and laughed. I gained the attention of the trio that walked in front of us. "They're comfortable. I always pay extra for comfort and quality! It's important use good, but nice, shoes in my occupation!"

I leaned on the woman's shoulder for support as I bent down to get the other shoe. The action caused a lot of blood to rush to my head and I staggered back – landing, ass first, into the mud. I groaned.

Kagome let out a loud laugh, her normally pale cheeks flushed by the large amount of alcohol she had consumed. I glared at her as the trio consisting of the monk, the half-demon and one drunken shrine maiden turned around and snickered at my fall.

"Can't hold you liquor, Hannah?" Kagome taunted. Man, that girl got really brave when she drank. Usually, Kagome stood silently beside me, smiling innocently and let me take care of everything. Including the bashing, the hating, the sarcasm, the sassy-bitch talking and – usually – the payment whenever we went out to eat. The poor girl did not have a job.

I smirked at her as an idea popped into my head.

Kagome's face fell as she saw my hands move together playfully around in the cold, dark mud. My eyes gleamed playfully.

"No," she whispered. "Hannah, no!"

"_Do you remember when you asked me about magic, Kagome_?" I asked in English and grinned. Her eyes widened. "_And do you remember what I told you about me being in my right_ element? Her small mouth fell open.

"Hannah," she warned and took a step backwards. "Don't – don't you dare!" Another step.

I grabbed a nice hand of mud into my now dirty hands, which by the way went all up to my elbows, and hurled it towards Kagome. Said person squealed as the dirt flew towards the trio, covering her face with her hands. Unfortunately for me, my aim was not the best while affected, but just a little affected, by the Feudal Era sake and my target shifted from a frightened Kagome to a very drunk InuYasha, who landed on his back with a yelp.

As the mud hit and dirtied the half-demon's beautiful, silver hair I held my breath – waiting for the bomb to go off.

Wiping the mud off his face, he stood up and yelled at me, "What the fuck, woman?" My eyes widened as he hunched and gathered a large pile of mud. "I'll kill you!"

As the half-demon threw the muddy pile, I ducked and the pile hit Sango. Oh, this was not good. I glanced up at her from my crouched position on the ground and she was seething.

"Why, you…" she hissed.

The half-demon's eyes widened. "S-Sango!" he stuttered and fell back on his ass. "She started it!" he yelled and pointed at me as I stood up only to fall back down. This time, on my back, dirtying my thick locks, which I knew, would take hours to clean.

Miroku laughed loudly as he probably was unable to keep his humor to himself anymore. And I had to agree, even in my drunken state, that we looked ridiculous. There we were, drunk and covered in mud – throwing mud like wild children. The monk's action, however, earned him a glare from his wife. And as mud flew in the monk's direction another was headed for me.

It hit me square in the face.

I glanced at Kagome, but the girl gave me an innocent face before she looked away. But I knew better. As I was about to throw my pile at her, the half-demon stood up on wobbly legs, swaying both left and right – hand on the hilt of his sword. This gained the attention of the others.

"I smell Sess – Sessh…" he panted, no doubt from the thinned blood and alcohol running through his system. "Damn it!" He cursed. "Sesshoumaru!"


	23. Dirty Thoughts

Apparently, this Sesshoumaru guy was InuYasha's hated half-brother whom definitely did not get along with his younger half-demon sibling. Apart from Kagome's light explanation it was not hard to finally understand what it was she had meant – at all. Reason?

Upon visual, the first thing InuYasha had done after announcing his brother's presence was to unsheathe his beloved sword, which I could not remember the name of – and by the way – tripled in both size and length, ready to attack the white demon.

Who would be ready to kill their own sibling like that? And with a sword that was unnaturally large and, I knew that, even in my drunken state. Regardless of the half-demon's strength that thing had to be ridiculously heavy. I caught myself gaping.

The fight in itself had not been a very long one. InuYasha had been waving his sword around as he was swaying from one side to the other, most likely due to the alcohol, before his half-brother had lashed out an attack of his own, hitting the sword away with his right hand, and grabbed the doggy-eared half-demon by his throat, lifting him up into the air. The demon had thrown his younger sibling into a nearby hut.

Both of my eyebrows lifted. The demon looked bored! And suddenly I wondered about his strength.

The demon's actions had caused several nervous-looking villagers to step outside their own huts to see what all the noise was about.

I quickly glanced at the group of Kagome's friends in question and Miroku shook his head. Was this normal for them?

As if she had read my mind, Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "This is pretty normal for them. It happens every time Sesshoumaru comes within InuYasha's nose-range. He pulls out Tetsusaiga, storms towards his half-brother and ends up injured." She sighed. "He never learns."

I blinked and nodded. So that was the sword's name. I had completely forgotten.

As InuYasha tried to get up from his position inside the hut, clearly failing, I took the time to scan the handsome demon that was walking closer to our current location in the middle of the small village.

Man, he was sexy.

He was tall and lean. The way he carried himself screamed royalty, or perhaps one stuck up demon. Regardless, he looked regal – and dare I say intimidating?

I cocked my head to the side. It was really too bad that his body was covered in so much clothing. Not to mention his armor. It hid everything from view. I licked my lips. I would definitely bang him. I smiled to myself.

It would be too bad if his fine, white kimono got wet. The sudden temptation to make it rain presented itself and I licked my lips as I imagined a hard, sculptured body covered in see-through, white silk – showing me his lean muscles. I licked my lips once more and swallowed. Was I actually drooling?

The half-demon's sudden loud groan brought me out of my dirty, drunken thoughts and I sprinted over to him – Kagome at my side. Damn, I really needed to get laid. It had been so long since I had a proper release.

When Kagome and I reached InuYasha, I had to hold back my laughter by cupping my mouth. The poor guy was having trouble pulling his dirty, mud-covered body up.

He was on his back, legs apart and up in the air, arms spread out on each side as his right hand still clutched his huge sword. Splinters of wood lay upon his red-clothed body as dust danced around his form.

"What's wrong, dog?" I grinned. "Can't get up?"

"Shut up!"

Kagome gave me a look, no doubt in a failed attempt to silence me, but I chose to ignore her. I had not had this much fun in over a month and I needed it.

"Whatever happened to, and I quote; 'My body can take much more alcohol than you humans.' And also; 'I'll win for sure!' You know, dog, you failed at both. I have to admit that I'm rather disappointed."

I was surprised when the half-demon let out a growl. "I said, shut up, woman!"

"Have you tried 'rolling over' so you can push yourself up?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ask me nicely."

"What?"

"Ask me nicely and I'll help you up."

"Get lost, you!"

"Don't be so rude, dog," I scolded. "I'm throwing you a bone, here." I laughed again and his growling increased.

"Hannah, I think that's enough for now," Kagome said. She, too, smiled. Obviously she had just as much fun as I had.

He hiccupped before he sneezed and I burst out laughing. "You know, InuYasha, you're such a dog." I had so much fun taunting this guy. But I knew when enough was enough and so I turned to Miroku for help. I bet InuYasha was really heavy and I did not possess as much upper body strength as I would have liked. And neither did Kagome.

However, instead of looking at Sango and Miroku I came nose to chest with the very same demon I had drooled over only moments ago. I craned my neck to glance up and I almost gasped – only, I do not gasp. I am not that dramatic. I did, however, hear Kagome's startled gasp from behind me.

Wow, he was even more handsome up close.

I swallowed and his beautiful, golden eyes followed the movement. He reminded me of a predator checking out its prey, and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I shivered. Perhaps it was due to the mud cooling down my body, or the demon's high body temperature heating it up. Regardless, I did not like the way this Sesshoumaru made my body react.

He opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs and I held my breath – biting my lower lip. His eyes flashed before he raised his hand. I took notice of his long, sharp claws and my eyes widened. Was he going to kill me? Had he noticed that I had checked him out? Was he offended?

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

When I felt his warm hand sweep across my neck I stiffened and closed my eyes shut. I felt my muddy hair being pushed back and away from my shoulders and my breath hitched.

"Why?"

Oh, my. It was the first time he had spoken a word ever since his arrival and I inhaled sharply. Or perhaps I was mistaken. I had not paid much attention to him other than his body.

His deep baritone voice was like sweet, sweet, sweet music to my ears. I suddenly realized that I would love to hear him growl my name, on top of me, covered in sweat as he – No!

This was certainly not the time to be having such thoughts.

After making a mental note to call up my old 'casual-sex-friend', Susumu Terada, I opened my eyes.

And the demon was gone.


End file.
